Discovering A Destiny
by destiny-ruler
Summary: BtvsHP Imagine if Lily and Petunia had a younger sister named Buffy. See what happens, life at Hogwarts, and how becoming the slayer changes Buffy. Definate AU. LJ Maybe BSB
1. Returning home

A/N: This is just a new story. It is defiantly AU (Alternate Universe) And for the purpose of this story I have seriously messed with the time lines of both series. I think that I will move the Harry Potter story line forward so that it works with the Buffy universe. It starts when Lily is at Hogwarts and Buffy is a child, before the Buffy series begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the things from Buffy and Harry. They belong to JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton. The characters and things that you don't recognize are my characters. Thanks.  
  
Thank you: My younger sister, now known as Sirius-Sexy-Lady helped me heaps with this story, and I hope that you check out some of her fics.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
DISCOVERING A DESTINY  
  
Chapter ONE.  
  
Summer hoidays were always tedious to Lily. Her father and elder sister Petunia had been horrible to her ever since she had received her letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had dubbed her a 'freak' and that was her name from that point on where they were concerned. Her mother was lovely to her and when Lily looked at her she saw pride in her eyes. Unfortunately she wasn't able to let her daughter know of these affections. She was afraid what her husband would do if she did.  
  
Lily's father was abusive. There was no other way that she could say that nicely. But as the man of the family she had been told repeatedly that he had the right to do that. Of course he was the one that had been telling her and her sisters. Still, she had got the message and her family had been beaten into submission. Literally.  
  
The only good thing that had happened on the summer holiday's, was she got to see he little sister Buffy. She loved her sister with all her heart and would do anything for her. The only reason that she came home on the holidays was beause she felt that it was the only time that she could protect her little sister.  
  
When Lily had come home for the summer she had been given an invitation to spend the holidays with her friends and James Potters house. The Mauraders, otherwise known as James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew. They had been dubbed the pranksters of the era and were proud of their title. She and her small group of girl friends were also good friends with the four boys and they had all been invited to the Potters. Lily was the only one that was staying in England over the break so she was the only one that could even consider the offer. Right now she was considering it seriously.  
  
The site that had met her when she had walked into the building she was to call home, was the crumpled form of her sister Buffy at the base of the steps and her father towering over her.  
  
"I'm home." She called loudly and her father looked up distracted from the beating that he was giving. Lily sighed in relief when Buffy dragged her self out of their fathers sight while he wasn't watching.  
  
"Freak." He said in way of greeting. Things had gone down hill from that one word and led to a large black eye and red welts across her face. There were also bruises on her arms where her father had held her to shake her.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Lily's thoughts snapped back to where she was and what was happening around her.  
  
"Lily?" A soft voice came from the otherside of the door and Lily sprang to open it.  
  
"Buffy!" She cried in a soft voice and wrapped her eleven year old sister in a huge hug. "Come in!" She pulled the tiny girl in and shut the door behind her.  
  
Buffy had brought with her the first aid kit and a bowl of water. "Sit down Lily." She told her older sister. Lily complied and Buffy proceded to wash the bruises and welts gently and then rub ointment into them. Blissful numbness began to sink into them and Lily sighed relieved.  
  
She studied her sister carefully. "When did you become so good at putting me back together?" She asked gently.  
  
"Dad started drinking this year while you were at school. The broken bottles were painful and I had to look after mum. She was attacked a lot. Petunia wouldn't lift a finger to help us, she spends all of her time with Vernon anyway. She finished school this year. She only has to say the word and Vernon will get her to move in with him. I learnt to look after me and mum."  
  
"He really shouldn't treat us like this you know." Lily sighed. Buffy sat next to her on the bed. They both were looking out the window.  
  
"You shouldn't say that Lily. He is our father. It is his right to treat us that way."  
  
"My friends at school don' t have parents that do this to their children." Lily replied forcefully.  
  
"Maybe they do and just don't tell you."  
  
Lily considered this and decided that it was possible. She nodded slowly. "I suppose, but I still think that it is wrong. Petunia is never beat."  
  
"That is because she agrees with dad that you are a freak."  
  
"Why don't you? You really should. At least that way you wouldn't get hurt."  
  
"Because you are my big sister and I love you and there is no way that I would call you a freak when you are actually beautiful and talented." Buffy declaired, her eleven year old eyes were wide and earnest. Her face was so innocent and naieve, yet her eye's, like Lily's were wide and lonely. They held more pain and wisdom than any eleven year old should have.  
  
"Buffy I love you." Lily said, tears in her eyes at the misfortune of her sister.  
  
"I love you too silly." Buffy replyed automaticly and patted Lilys leg re- assuringly. "Now, don't cry." She wiped Lilys eyes as the tears spilled out. "Wash your face and come down stairs and have some dinner. I'm cooking it so it swhoul be half edible." She grinned and limped out of the room.  
  
Lily wondered what horrors her father had submitted her little sister to while she was away. Shaking her head she made a decision and took out a sheet of parchment.  
  
"Dear James,  
  
Thankyou for the invitation to go to your house this summer. I would love to come. There was something that I was wondering though. I haven't seen my sister Buffy for a while and we are almost in separable. Would she be welcome to come with me? She isn't a witch but she knows all about magic as I tell her everything. It would really be an experience for her to stay a while with a wizards family.  
  
I understand if you or your parents think that this would be a problem. After all friends are ment to be understanding aren't they? Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Your friend.  
  
Lily Evans."  
  
Lily tied the letter to the leg of her black owl named Ally and watched her fly away into the night. She sighed and prayed that James would reply with the answer soon. She didn't know what their father would do next.  
  
Tenderly Lily stood and made her way down the stairs. 


	2. Escape

A/N: Here's the next. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Response: Hey peoples. There are a few things that I probably didn't explain in the last chapter. This is of course BtvS/HP. It will incorporate the Buffy series but none of the Harry Potter books.yet. The only Harry you will see is little baby Harry. (Aww.soo cute) anyway, Buffy will go to America but you all have to wait to see how it happens. Oh, I suppose that I can say now that the only part of the books that I plan on using for the moment are the refrences to Lily and James and the Marauders, also Snape's Worst Memory from OotP. Keep reading and I hope that you all enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize.  
  
DISCOVERING A DESTINY  
  
Chapter TWO.  
  
Buffy stood at the stove, stirring the stew in the large pot. She was tired and knew that the night would only get worse but there was nothing that she could do about it and she decided that she would try and make it as good as she could for her sister.  
  
Buffy loved her sister more than life itself and there was nothing that she wouldn't do for Lily. She was fairly certain that Lily felt the same way about her. The only thing that they disagreed on was whether their father should beat them or not. Buffy always held the belief that he shouldn't but he has the right to. She was raised to be submissive. Lily had to change her life and learn to be submissive. That was the only difference.  
  
"Lily, my daughter!" Their mother said behind Buffy, startling her. "Welcome home." She embraced Lily who had come down the stairs.  
  
"Hi mom. How are you?"  
  
"The same, always the same." Their mother replied with a hint of sadness. Lily nodded understanding and Buffy continued to stir the stew. The girls set the table and Buffy served up the dinner.  
  
"Will Petunia be home for dinner?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not tonight. She is eating out with Vernon." Their mother replied in a tone that told both girls that she didn't approve of her eldest daughters boy friend.  
  
"Where's my dinner?!" Their father bellowed from the hall then entered the kitchen and placed himself down at the head of the table.  
  
"Here you are father." Buffy said politely and placed soup in front of him.  
  
She stood beside his chair while he tasted it. Her mother and Lily held their breath to see if he approved. He took a spoonful and spat it back into the bowl.  
  
"What is this filth?" He demanded, eyes blazing.  
  
"Soup father." Buffy said trembling.  
  
"Did I ask for soup. NO! I asked for stew. Where is the Stew?" He roared.  
  
"On the stove sir."  
  
"Well get it here now!"  
  
"Yes sir." Buffy ran off and returned quickly with the food. To everyone's relief, he seemed to be satisfied with that food and they all started to eat in silence.  
  
"Father. I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The headmaster of my school wants me and Buffy to go and stay with some people during these holidays."  
  
"What on earth would Buffy want to stay with freaks for?"  
  
"I don't know, but the headmaster has told me that it is important and my friends have approved it."  
  
"Let me rephrase my answer. NO!"  
  
"But father, this would be wonderful for you. Imagine. The whole summer with out the freak and the freaks little sister." She persuaded.  
  
His face went purple then he calmed down and looked thoughtful. His face- hardened again though. "Never. You go where you please. I don't care about you. But I don't want your sister to be in contact with freaks. It's bad enough that you are talking to her at all." He growled out.  
  
Lily wisely didn't say anything, but she needed a way to get Buffy out of that house. Buffy looked over at her sister in astonishment. She could see that Lily was lying about being told to stay with people by the headmaster. But she could tell that her sister seriously wanted to get Buffy out of the house that she was practically a servant in. She was touched by the gesture.  
  
Standing again to collect the plates Buffy tripped over the leg of the table. She fell on her face. Before Lily could jump in, their father was there. "Clumsy little brat. Can't do anything right can you." He hauled her to her feet and dragged her over to the stove. "Let me show you what I think of your soup." He growled and picked up the saucepan that was full of boiling hot soup. He emptied the contents over her head and she screamed in agony.  
  
Lily could bear in no more. "Let her go!" She screamed at the man.  
  
"Insolent little brat. Shut your mouth!" He yelled at Lily. She didn't.  
  
Through the pain, Buffy heard her sister taking a stand against their father and almost yelled at her to stop it. She knew that Lily would be punished for that. She went to open her mouth when her elder sister whipped out her wand.  
  
The whole family gasped. "Let her go now." Lily said deadly quietly. Their father was trembling for the first time in his life from fear. He threw Buffy at Lily. She caught her sister and kept the wand pointed at her father.  
  
"Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to go upstairs and pack my trunk. I'm also going to pack some of Buffy's things. Then were going to stay with my friends until the end of the summer holidays. You never have to see me again, but when Buffy comes back you will not hit her. If you even try to, I will know and you sir will be in serious trouble. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes." He spat.  
  
"Good." Lily retreated slowly and carried Buffy with her.  
  
Buffy sat on Lily's bed while she elder sister packed their things. She watched the things that Lily had with interest, but didn't speak. She felt that if she opened her mouth then the words that came out would be screams and sobs.  
  
There was a tapping at the window and Buffy saw Lily's owl Ally trying to get in. Lily let her in. "That was quick sweetie." She exclaimed smiling fondly at the owl. She untied the letter from her leg and let the owl have a drink in her cage. She quickly read through the letter and sighed in relief.  
  
"James says that we are both able to go to his house. We can come as soon as we are ready." She informed Buffy. Scribbling a reply that Buffy thought said 'thanks, were coming now, I need to get us out now,' she grabbed her trunk and Buffy's bag and used a spell on them so that they would float behind them. Then she lifted Buffy and they left the house. Lily for the last time, neither girl looked back. 


	3. James to the rescue

A/N: Here's the next. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize.  
  
Response: Just to answer a few questions. I am not that good with the math of figuring out how old they are.Buffy's birthday is sometime in July in this Fic and Lily's is two days before the end of the school year at Hogwarts. Lily will be eighteen right before Buffy turns sixteen.lets just say that they are in fourth year and not cause any more headache's trying to figure it out. I know that Lily is young to be having a relationship, but just bare with me. You really don't have to think about the ages that much.I hope.  
Also, with Harry, I don't really plan to bring him in until towards the end of the story. I have big plans for how that happens but I'm not telling. I intend to mess with the events of Buffy the movie, and Btvs Season One and Two.when she sent Angel to hell.  
I'm still deciding if I want to kill any characters in this fic. There are a few that I have in mind, but they may be needed later so I have to think it through better. Also, I think that I will try and like Peter in this story, however slimy and deceitful he appears in the actually Harry Potter books by JK Rowling.  
I know I know. Buffy's father is mean and horrible.lets just say carma catches up to him...  
I think that's it for the moment. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I love you guys! Oh, and a big 'HI and thankyou' to Calamire who has reviewed every chapter of all my Buffy/Harry crossovers. Thanks!  
  
DISCOVERING A DESTINY  
  
Chapter THREE.  
  
Lily was concerned. Her little sister weighed hardly anything in her arms and she was trembling. She had brought Lily and her self to the Leaky Cauldron and was sitting the girl down in a seat in the back of the room.  
  
Leaving her there with their things she moved up to the bar. "Tom!" She called to the youngish man behind the bar.  
  
"Lily! How are you love?"  
  
"Not to bad. I was wondering if I could use your fire place?"  
  
"Of course you can, just come round here."  
  
She stepped behind the bar and to the front of the fireplace. Taking a pinch of some powder she threw it into the fire and yelled, "James Potter." His head appeared in the fireplace immediately.  
  
"Lily! What's happened?"  
  
"It's Buffy, I need your help James. There isn't time to explain. Can you come help me. She can't floo on her own and I need to get my trunk through as well.:  
  
"Where are you Lily? I'll come to you."  
  
"I'm at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Okay, step back."  
  
She did as he said and seconds later he fell out of the fireplace. "Lily, where is she?"  
  
"Through here." She led the way to her little sister.  
  
"Buffy?" He asked, crouching down in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm James Potter. A friend of Lily's from school."  
  
"Oh your that James." Buffy said a mischievous glint in her eyes briefly. Lily blushed. "She talks about you in her letters all the time."  
  
"Buffy!" Lily admonished. The little girl only grinned half-heartedly back at her.  
  
"Come on midget." James said to her and swept her into his arms before she could protest.  
  
"Such a gentleman." Buffy giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She passed out.  
  
"Buffy!" Lily cried in alarm.  
  
"Don't worry Lils, I've got her." He said reassuringly, but he was in truth worried too. He led the way to the fire and quickly flooed to Godrics Hollow. Lily followed with her trunk and Buffy's bag.  
  
"Mother!" James cried as soon as he had stepped out of the fireplace. Janet Potter came running.  
  
"Oh dear, what happened?"  
  
"She slipped and spilled a saucepan of boiling soup over herself." Lily lied easily.  
  
"Oh the poor dear." She took Buffy out of James arms and hurried up the stairs muttering to herself.  
  
"That's not really what happened is it?" He asked her worriedly.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it." She murmured. I feel as though I could sleep for a week but I kneed to know that Buffy is okay."  
  
"Don't worry. Mum's a nurse. If anyone can help your sister it's her." Unconsciously he reached out and wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He led her to one of the Potters many spare rooms and made her sit.  
  
She only burst into tears. "Shhh, you can tell me when your ready." He re- assured her and she nodded into his shirt.  
  
"Thank you James. You are a really good friend." She replied sniffing.  
  
"Get some sleep. Your sister will be fine and you can see her in the morning, I promise." He told her but she was already asleep. "Goodnight, Lily." He whispered to her, covering her with a blanket. He hesitated before pressing a soft kiss against her forehead.  
  
He left the room turning the light out on his way. He didn't see her open her eyes and a small hopeful smile cross her face. 


	4. Age matters

A/N: Here's the next. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize.  
  
DISCOVERING A DESTINY.  
  
Chapter FOUR.  
  
"Lily, Wake up! C'mon wake up!" A cheerful voice yelled at Lily.  
  
"Whatsmatter." She mumbled still over half asleep.  
  
"C'mon Lily. Get UP!"  
  
"Buffy? Is that you?"  
  
"Of course silly. You need to get up right now! It's almost lunchtime! You should see this house. They have a swimming pool and a dining hall of their own. I bet that this house is like a castle or something! They have these elf people that do all the work for them, like servants and the dishes wash themselves. James is really nice and so is Sirius. They played hide and seek with me and everything! I didn't have the heart to tell them that I am eleven. They must think that I'm heaps younger because they talk to me in baby voices and I am really short. Even shorter than you were when you started to go to Hogwarts. They said that I could meet Remus and Peter later. I reckon that this place is the coolest." Buffy exclaimed all while jumping on Lily's bed.  
  
"No wonder they all thought that your really young. You are acting about five years old." Lily grumbled dragging her self out of the bed and getting changed into something clean.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But you know the really scary thing? I can get away with it." Lily rolled her eyes at her little sister's antics and shrugged her shoulders not going to bother to try and get her off the bed.  
  
"Hey Lily, can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"C'mon, don't be silly."  
  
"Jeez, when did you start using the word silly. You seem to think that it is the only word in your vocabulary or something."  
  
"Don't be mad Lily."  
  
"I'm not. I never could be mad at you Buff. Now ask away."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to tell Mrs. Potter when she asks how I got the bruises and the scars?"  
  
"Well, we need to hope that she doesn't ask. If she does, tell her that you were a troublesome child and loved to slide down the banister even when you always fell off at the bottom."  
  
"Sure. Make me seem stupid why don't you."  
  
"I don't mean it like that."  
  
"I know." Spontaneously Buffy ran up and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here." She whispered.  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. "I love you and it will be good for you to have a break. Besides, this is a wizard's house. You will be seeing magic worked everyday for the next two months. You haven't even begun to see what these people do."  
  
Buffy grinned. "And there's James."  
  
"Yes, there is James and don't you tell him that I said that."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." She winked and crossed her fingers behind her back. Both girls started giggling.  
  
"Can we go down stairs for lunch now?" Buffy asked her sister whiningly.  
  
"Okay, lets go."  
  
They headed down stairs arms linked and James and Sirius looked up at the two. Buffy slid into a chair between the two of them and grinned up at her sister. Lily shook her head and sat in the chair that was beside James.  
  
"Sleeping beauty awakens." James muttered to Sirius and he grinned.  
  
"I can hear you." Lily announced.  
  
"I know." James replied almost smugly.  
  
They were in the kitchen and sitting at the counter. There was a plate of sandwiches in front of them.  
  
"Lily, your sisters really cute." Sirius commented with his mouth full.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy replied smiling into plate.  
  
"Would you like a drink sweetie?" James asked in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
Buffy shot a look at Lily that pleaded for help then nodded to him. He stood and went to the fridge.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"I dunno, what have you got?"  
  
"Well, milk, juice, soda." He looked up at Lily. "It's okay that she has soda isn't it?"  
  
Lily choked on her food, then nodded trying not to laugh.  
  
"Soda would be great." Buffy told him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why don't you give her a straw too James." Sirius told his best friend politely.  
  
At this Lily looked quickly at her sister who was going red in the face very fast. "You guys both know that she is eleven don't you?" She asked. They both froze.  
  
"No-way!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Yes way. How old did you think that I was?"  
  
"I don't know, six?" James guessed.  
  
"You thought I was six? I could easily pass at five." She grumbled and Lily laughed.  
  
"How is that possible?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"Well, you see I act all innocent and pretend to have a baby voice." Buffy began but was cut off.  
  
"I meant how are you so small and eleven years old?"  
  
"Oh, well mum was short for her age and she always said that I would go through a growth spurt right at the most inconvenient time possible. Just like me, always awkward." She giggled. "I still don't think that I will be too tall though. When I grow up I want to have blonde hair and be a cheerleader like they are on the TV." She announced.  
  
"But you have brown hair." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"And what's a TV?"  
  
"Oh My God! You guys don't know what a TV is? Lily, you have known these guys for four years and you haven't explained the TV to them? What are you? Mad?"  
  
"Not intentionally." Lily said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well hurry up and explain. It's like the most important thing in like the whole history of the world."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"Yeah well I would." Buffy said firmly leaving no room for argument. Lily sighed.  
  
"I'm not going to ask about why you want to be a cheerleader or a blonde." She told her sister.  
  
"I'm going to answer anyway."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I see cheerleaders on the TV in America. They are really fit and can do handstands and stuff. I'm going to be blonde so that I can meet a nice guy. All guys like girls with blonde hair." She stated factually.  
  
"Not all guys." James muttered softly to Sirius before sending a look at Lily secretly.  
  
Buffy overheard this and grinned evilly to herself. She was planning on matchmaking the two that summer and she would succeed even if it meant involving all of James and Lily's combined friends. Her older sister deserved some happiness. 


	5. A matchmakers plans

A/N: Here's the next. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize.  
  
DISCOVERING A DESTINY.  
  
Chapter FIVE.  
  
The summer flew by. James and Lily introduced Buffy to Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew who also didn't believe that Buffy was eleven. Also, Buffy was able to get her plan into action.  
  
The first thing she had done was set James and Lily up. She had sent each a letter telling them that she wanted to meet them in the hall at eleven 'o' clock. They showed up and she wasn't there. She had hoped that they would make the most of the time that they had alone but they had just stood around uncomfortably. Lily sighed and shook her head. It was going to take a lot more than that to get them together.  
  
After several more failed attempts she decided to get the boys in on the plan. They were all staying at the Hollow for the rest of the summer and things were good. One night she had whispered to the boys that she needed to talk to the three of them that night when James and Lily weren't around. Curious they had agreed to stay up as speak to her.  
  
"I don't know if you have noticed or not, but James and Lily are perfect for each other. My plan is to get them together before the end of the holidays. So far, my plans have failed miserably. I need experts which is why I am asking you."  
  
"Were honored, lady bug." Sirius said to her using the nickname that the boys had made up for her the previous week. Lily still called her midget or sweetie. She loved them all.  
  
"Good. Here's the next idea. Take them out to a Karaoke bar. Lily can sing, but she'd never admit it. She even taught me some things and we used to sing together. We don't anymore though, but she still hums. Her voice is amazing and no matter how hard she tries not to, she always lets her feelings through in her voice. She will sing right at him and he will know it."  
  
"Sounds like a really good plan. Why do you need our help though?"  
  
"Really, I thought that you would want to see your friends happy!" She exclaimed  
  
"Of course we do Buffy. We have spent the last year trying to get James to ask her out. He just goes on and on about her. There is nothing that we could do to get him to shut up about it. So we tried to get them together." Sirius told her.  
  
"The only problem was that James thinks that Lily doesn't like him like that and Lily thinks that James doesn't like her like that." Peter explained.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "I can tell you right now that Lily really likes James. She writes to me all the time and it's James did this and James said that. Oh, she likes him alright."  
  
Remus rubbed his hands together. "Good, this is good."  
  
"The reason that I am telling you boys is that I can't go with you guys to the bar, you all can get in. You're going into your fifth year at Hogwarts. I'm only eleven. Lily knows how to get around Muggle London so she will keep you guys safe. Honestly, I think that this is the only way that they have a chance. Later on I'll get them in the pool.but that's the next step." She looked around at the three boys that she had wrapped around her little finger. "Are you in?"  
  
"Yes!" They all said at the same time. She smiled at them. 'Victory' she thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
"James, Lily. We're going out." Sirius shouted at the two who were sitting at the table talking quietly. 'This might be easier than we thought' Sirius thought to him self.  
  
"Where?" James asked.  
  
"That is a surprise. Go and get changed." He ordered. "Lily, Buffy is waiting in your bedroom for you."  
  
"Fine." She sighed knowing that there was no arguing with Sirius when he wore his determined face.  
  
She trudged up the stairs and into her room. She was met with a pile of discarded clothes and a neatly placed out set of clothes.  
  
"Where did you get these?" Lily asked her sister.  
  
"I had Remus transfigure some of my clothes for you. Now hurry up and get changed." She ordered.  
  
Lily did as she was instructed and then sat patiently while she waited for Buffy to fix her hair. She braided it back like many French braids, then as they reached the back of her head, the braid ended with a long twist of plaited hair curling up and over her head. The rest of her long beautiful hair fell down her back. Lily never wore her hair out so the boys would be surprised. As a final touch, Buffy threaded some sparkles into the front of her hair. The make up was light, and modest but it was very becoming. Lily almost glowed.  
  
The outfit that she was wearing consisted of a long denim skirt and a loose long sleeved green blouse that matched her eyes. Buffy also insisted that she wear strappy black sandals.  
  
"My work of art. I pronounce you ready to go out." Buffy announced, her voice almost giggling.  
  
"Thank you Sweetie." She said.  
  
"That's fine. Now, for my eleven-year-old motherly advice. Don't let any opportunity's go past tonight. Sing your best and look him in the eyes. You know who I'm talking about. Lily don't argue about it, just do it. This is your chance. Don't screw it up."  
  
Lily looked at her little sister seriously. "I will do as you say ma'am. Don't you worry, I wont mess this up."  
  
"Good. Now get going and have a good night."  
  
The girls walked out of the room and down the stairs. They saw the looks on the boy's faces and Buffy silently congratulated her self. If James didn't ask her out tonight, then he was a lost cause. She smiled happily as the five left the house.  
  
Mrs. Potter came up behind Buffy. "You did a nice job dear."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. P."  
  
"Do you think that my son will ask her out?"  
  
"You knew what we were planning?"  
  
"Of course dear. I know everything."  
  
"I should have known. Well, he darn well better ask her out. She really wants him to and if she has to wait too much longer for him to ask, she might just take the initiative and ask him."  
  
Mrs. Potter smiled. "I suppose that we probably shouldn't wait for them to get home, but I think that I would like to know what happens, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Jolly good. Shall we have a up of hot chocolate then?"  
  
"Sounds good." They moved into the kitchen. 


	6. Phase One in action

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The lovely JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Masterful Joss Wheaton owns Buffy.  
  
A/N: Thankyou to all or my wonderful reviewers. I love you all. Big hug  
  
Chapter SIX.  
  
"So where are we going?" James asked the boys.  
  
"A Karaoke bar." Sirius replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To sing." He replied happily. "Look we're here already." They entered with out any troubles.  
  
They had ordered food and were sipping on their drinks when there was an announcement that they were looking for people to sing on the stage.  
  
"Lily will!" Peter yelled at the man with the microphone. The other boys all started yelling, "Lily! Lily!" It soon became a chant. Even James joined in. 'so, that is what Buffy was talking about when she said sing well. They had the whole thing planned out.' Lily thought to her self as she rose to her feet trying to avoid further embarrassment from the chanting.  
  
She climbed up onto the stage and whispered in the piano players ear one of the best songs that she could sing to. "Like the Rose" By Bewitched. It seemed suitable seeing she had recently found out that that band was actually from the magical community.  
  
As the first chords sounded out she locked eyes with James.  
  
Every little word  
  
With every lesson learned  
  
I think I know why hearts are made of stone  
  
Every little pain  
  
Fans a bitter flame  
  
Nothing stops me loving you  
  
Can't you see that we belong?  
  
Oh how I want it to be  
  
So tell me do you feel the way I feel  
  
Baby like the rose  
  
Oh darling you put colour in my life  
  
Baby take my heart forever  
  
Cause I don't wanna be afraid  
  
No no...  
  
Turn another page  
  
The story will never fade  
  
Sleep with thoughts of you until daylight  
  
And when you're far away  
  
Forever love will stay  
  
Keep this loving feeling deep inside  
  
Can't you see that we belong?  
  
Oh how I wanted be  
  
So tell me do you feel the way I feel  
  
Coz you're the colour of my life.  
  
She finished, gave a little bow then climbed off the stage. The boys looked at her in awe.  
  
"You never told us you could sing Lily. Buffy did, but you didn't." Remus accused. James was just looking at her mouth open then it clicked with him: Lily like him.  
  
Feelings overwhelmed him and he had no idea what he was going to do. He liked her for so long now but never dared to dream that she would like him back. Possibilities washed over him and his face showed off a smile.  
  
Lily turned to him and saw his look. He had gotten the message then. At least that was something. The rest was up to him.  
  
She took a mouthful of her drink and waited. She knew how to be patient. If her father had taught her anything it was to be patient.  
  
Lily and James locked eyes more than once that night and by the end of the night James had rather nervously asked Lily to dance with him. While they were on the dance floor, the boys were giving each other high fives and toasting Buffy and her cleaver scheme that seemed to have worked.  
  
"Lily?" James asked her as they swayed gently to the music.  
  
"Yes James?"  
  
"I.um.I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me some time?"  
  
"I'd love to James."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I really like you James. I was just nervous and scared that you didn't like me."  
  
"Lily, I have a confession to make."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I really like you too." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine. She smiled against his shoulder.  
  
"Finally." She whispered.  
  
The night was over all to fast for her but soon she found herself walking hand in hand with James, surrounded by the other three boys who couldn't stop congratulating each other at a successful evening.  
  
When they entered the Potters house, Mrs. Potter was standing in the door to the lounge room. The tiny Buffy was fast asleep in her arms.  
  
"She wanted to stay awake and see you all when you came home but she fell asleep." Mrs. Potter looked at James and Lily then at their joined hands. "I'd say that her plan went quite well, wouldn't you?" Both of them blushed.  
  
Peter stepped forward, and held his arms out. "I'll take her up to bed if you want Mrs. P." He volunteered. She smiled kindly at the young boy.  
  
"Of course. Thankyou dear." She handed over the sleeping Buffy.  
  
Peter carried her gently up the stairs and into her room. He set her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Carefully brushing a piece of hair away from her face, he whispered, "It worked Lady Bug. It worked." Then he left the room turning the light out and shutting the door behind him.  
  
(A/N: Before anyone say's anything, I want Peter to be nice here, but I am not planning on and Buffy/Peter Ships!) 


	7. Phase Two: Just add water

Disclaimer: The greatness that is Buffy is owned by the incredible imagination of Joss Wheaton and the Genius that is Harry Potter is owned by the beautiful JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: I am aware that I owe all of my loyal reviewers an apology. I am sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time. These past six months I have been trying to study for my VCE (Year 12 certificate) and looking at the computer longingly. Unfortunately I haven't had the chance to write for a long time. However, I have decided that seeing the school year is now over and I have officially graduated I should catch up with you guys. I wish you all a happy and safe Xmas and new year and next time I update I hope to give a personal thanks to as many of my reviewers as possible. Thankyou all for being patient. So with out further ado her is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter SEVEN.  
  
The holidays were almost over and Buffy had decided that the second stage of her plan needed to get into action. Her sister and James still were dodging around each other although they defiantly talked more than usual.  
  
"Alright. It's hot and I'm going swimming. Who's in?" Remus asked at the breakfast table, presenting the perfect opportunity for her plan.  
  
"I am!" She exclaimed excitedly, and then ran up stairs to get changed into her one-piece suit. She didn't wait to see who followed her but she heard people on the steps behind her. Changing quickly she ran back down stairs to see that everyone else was already there.  
  
"Lily!" She yelled, seeing her sister.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What on earth are you wearing?"  
  
"My bathing suit."  
  
"Oh no you don't sweetie, you got the assets, you might as well flaunt them." She said firmly. Lily blushed furiously. Quickly, Buffy pulled out her smaller towel and got Remus to transfigure it to something. He blushed as he did it, which gave Lily the idea that it wasn't a good thing. Still, when Buffy beckoned to her, she came over to her willingly.  
  
They entered the small room that was near the pool and contained showers. Buffy handed Lily a tiny bikini and told her to put it on or she wouldn't go swimming at all. Grudgingly she put it on and looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror.  
  
"Is that really me?" She asked astonished.  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"I don't know." Lily stuttered shocked. The Bikini was red, the same color as her hair and it fit her figure snuggly.  
  
"James wont know what hit him." Buffy announced. "Either will any of the other guys for that matter."  
  
"I know." Now Lily was grinning evilly.  
  
"Lets go and get them."  
  
The girls exited the room and the boys looked over at them. All of the mouths dropped open. Buffy smiled and slid into the water, letting James get an eyeful of her sister.  
  
Wickedly Buffy splashed Lily, then James. They looked at each other then jumped into the water also. Buffy positioned herself in a water ring, and held herself in place. She watched them come at her from both sides and as they jumped at her she gave Remus a quick wink and slipped beneath the surface of the water. Lily and James literally threw them selves at each other before they realized that Buffy wasn't there any more.  
  
Shocked, they looked at each other for a long moment before James lent forward and pressed his lips against Lily's. Smiling against his lips, she kissed him back. Behind the couple the boys, joined by Buffy wolf whistled and cheered. They broke apart smiling and long enough for James to give is friends the finger. Then he and Lily continued making out.  
  
"Now it's yuck." Buffy said, sitting on the edge of the pool trying not to watch her sister's snogging session. Sirius came and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Lady Bug?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask where you got all the scars?"  
  
Buffy went pale but didn't loose her cover story in panic. "When I was little I used to love sliding down the banister of our house. I never learnt my lesson, just kept going back for more."  
  
Sirius bought it hook line and sinker. The boys had all become over protective brothers to her while she had been there with them and there wasn't a whole lot that they wouldn't do for her.  
  
The week before they all had to go back to school drew to a close and Buffy became more and more with drawn. Every one just put it down to the fact that she would miss them all while they were at Hogwarts. They celebrated Buffy's twelfth birthday that week and she was happy then but no other time.  
  
Lily was the only one that knew why. She had tried to re-assure her sister but even that didn't work. Buffy became quieter and quieter.  
  
Finally the day that they would take Buffy home on the way to kings Cross train station. That morning Buffy had eaten a lot, as though she would never eat again and she might well not. Lily knew that over the summer she and the four boys and even Mrs. Potter had shown her that there was another way that she could live with out fear and with out being a servant. Even if they had not known that they were doing it, they had made Buffy hate her father and her self for letting him walk over her.  
  
As the taxi that they had hired pulled up in front of the Evans home Buffy burst into tears. "Lily I have this feeling that I am not going to see you again for a very very long time. Promise me that you will write to me where ever I am, and that you will find me. Promise!" She demanded. The boys weren't sure what was happening but Lily knew that her sister was known to know some things that would happen before they happened.  
  
Lily too burst into tears. "Be safe Buffy. Don't cause trouble, and I'll be back before you know it. Be brave, and know that I am proud of you and that I love you. We all love you." She said and all of the boys nodded in agreement.  
  
Sobbing Buffy gave them all a hug and they kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye." She whispered and shouldering her bag she headed into the house. 


	8. The truth from Lily

Disclaimer: Owned by the lovely JK Rowling and the wonderful Joss Wheaton.  
  
A/N: So I was in a Christmasy mood and I decided to treat you all to two chapter updates at once. Only because my chapters aren't really too long and this is particularly short yet necessary filler chapter. Also because I haven't updated for a long time and I want you all to enjoy this story as much as I do when I am writing it. Just to let some people know, even though It may seem that there is more Harry Potter in this story than there is Buffy, it won't be long before things start happening and event's lead for Buffy to end up in Sunnydale. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter EIGHT.  
  
The troop boarded the Hogwarts Express in silence and found a compartment at the back of the train. It was after the train had started to move that Lily started to cry again. James held her and comforted her gently as best he could. The other three boys all did their part.  
  
"Are you ready to tell us what is happening?" James asked her quietly. Lily looked up into his eyes and then at each of the boys in turn. She only saw concern.  
  
"I shouldn't have sent her back. I should have found somewhere else that she would be looked after. What have I done!?" She cried.  
  
"Lily, we don't understand!"  
  
"My.our father. He beats us."  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius and Peter roared jumping to their feet. James tightened his arms around Lily in a protective hold and Remus just nodded.  
  
"I had a feeling." He murmured quietly.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"Buffy's attitude. It was similar to my own a few years ago."  
  
"You too Remus? I am so sorry, I had no idea." She whispered to him.  
  
"That's okay, only these three and now you know. Well, so does Dumbledore but only because I was forced to tell him by these boys." He smiled at his friends.  
  
"What happened Lily?"  
  
"I really don't know. It started just after Buffy was born. I think that she was an accident that wasn't meant to happen in his opinion. He had ordered mum to get an abortion but she refused. He tried everything to get her to miscarry, including throwing her down the stairs. Buffy was a stubborn baby and she was born healthy.  
  
"Then I got my letter. There wasn't much I could do about it. He started to beat on us instead of ordering us around. I became the freak. Buffy and I were the closest of friends and we shared everything. Because of our bond, he called her the freak lover and made her life hell while I was away at Hogwarts. She would never admit it to me though. She loves me too much and she knows that when I go to Hogwarts I am really just going home. She seems to understand more than we give her credit for. She has true dreams sometimes but she isn't a witch. She didn't get a letter from Hogwarts. She was so disappointed and I had to watch her for a week so that she didn't start crying and give our father a reason to beat her.  
  
"When I came home this summer, she had just been thrown down the stairs. I distracted him long enough for her to get out of the way, which she did. Later on she was only worried about me though. She came into my room and patched me up. That's the thing about us. She was raised to do as she was told and to be submissive to our father. I had to change to be that way, but I never fully adapted. I didn't want to loose myself.  
  
"The night I came to your place James, when Buffy had been burnt by the soup. She didn't tip it on herself he tipped it on her. There was nothing that I could do to stop him, but I pulled my wand on him and got her the hell out of there straight away. All the scars you saw when she was in her bathers? They were from him. And now I put her back there with the bastard. How could I? What sort of a sister am I?"  
  
She started to cry again, and there was nothing that any of them could do to get her to stop. James just held her and the others watched, speechless.  
  
When they got to Hogwarts, James carried her to the hospital wing of the building and the nurse was able to calm her down with a potion. Soon Lily was fast asleep.  
  
It had been a week since Lily had returned to Hogwarts and everyone had settled into the routine of classes and homework.  
  
James and co already had two detentions lined up. Lily only laughed at the pouts on their face when they told her about the torture of cleaning the trophies in the trophy cabinet.  
  
"I swear that they are charmed to collect dust no matter how hard they are scrubbed!" Sirius winged as he flopped down into a chair in the Griffindor common room. Lily, who had waited up for them, laughed at the boy's antics and shook her head.  
  
"Serves you right. It was really horrible to turn Malfoy's hair green. Even if he is a big git." She told them, heading up stairs to bed. She had made a decision. The next day was a Saturday and she fully intended to go see Dumbledore and tell him about her father. Remus had told her that he was really good about those sorts of things and had told Remus that his door was always open to anyone who needed someone to talk to.  
  
Lily went to sleep with a smile on her face, knowing that everything would be okay. 


	9. Social Services

Disclaimer: Congratulations for the idea of Harry Potter to JK Rowling and to Joss Wheaton for thinking up Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
A/N: Here is a huge list of all the people that have reviewed me over the past chapters. I would like to extend all of my thanks to these individuals so far for their encouragement and constructive criticism. I wouldn't have made it this far without their words of wisdom.  
  
Chrios  
  
Nelo  
  
Fairysk8r  
  
Katie Melcher  
  
Manticore-gurl071134  
  
Charmedfanatic3000  
  
Wild320  
  
Shelli3  
  
ANNE(v)79  
  
Acacia Jules  
  
Captain Chameleon  
  
Catlimere  
  
Pay-day1999  
  
Lilbirdy  
  
GoodCharlottesGurl  
  
Ara2  
  
Captuniv  
  
Multa_Nocte  
  
Sarah  
  
Blake5  
  
Wiccan_willow  
  
Carmen  
  
JC6  
  
WaterAngel1  
  
Wild  
  
Anoron  
  
0  
  
RosieW  
  
Mist ic Angel-Devil Queen  
  
Star  
  
Griffindor Lady  
  
Aussie-mel  
  
Spike/Draco-luver  
  
Thankyou all. I would also like to respond to the reviews I received for my most recent chapters.  
  
Shelli3 - What happens to Buffy will become clear with this chapter. Lily is only seen briefly in this chapter. Dumbledore comes into the next chapter.  
  
Wild320 - Unfortunately Buffy will not attend Hogwarts as a student any time in the foreseeable future, although I am planning an appearance for her when she is a bit older. *wink*  
  
Charmedfanatic3000 - Merry Christmas to you too. Here is the next bit, I hope you like it.  
  
Manticore-gurl071134 - I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked it but I wanted to update a bit quicker.  
  
Nelo - I completely agree that caffeine and fanfiction are the ultimate addictions. I can't sleep without a strong cup of coffee I know that it is a little silly though. I'm on the net everyday reading fanfic's and reviewing people. I'm pleased that you my last chapter and thought that it is 'awesome'. I hope you like this chappie  
  
Chrios - WOW that is a great guess. How did you know? But really she isn't sad once she gets to America much. Oops, I've said too much.  
  
WW - thanks for the review. Dumbledore helps Lily more than he helps Buffy but there will be plenty of interaction.  
  
Merry Xmas everyone and have a happy and safe New Year!  
  
***  
  
Chapter NINE.  
  
Buffy was beginning to hate her life. There wasn't much that she could do that she didn't receive a beating for. She hadn't been allowed to return to school and she was to spend the days either curled up in her bedroom or in the kitchen cooking.  
  
The first weekend came round fast as she had slept for most of the week. There was one little thing that caused Buffy's life to change forever.  
  
Someone rang the doorbell and her father went to get it. "What do you want?" He demanded.  
  
"Mr. Evans?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Yes? What do you want?"  
  
"I'm sergeant Thomas. You are under arrest for child abuse and attempted murder. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law." The man said to her father. Buffy had heard enough, but the next was what she didn't want to hear.  
  
"We have been informed that you have a child on the premises. This is Judy Baker of social services. She will be taking charge of the girl until arrangements can be made to get her to a new family."  
  
Buffy's father of course put up a struggle. There wasn't much that the man could do though. Her mother had been missing over a day, and Buffy hadn't seen Petunia since she had come home.  
  
Turning as fast as she could, Buffy ran from the lounge room and to the kitchen, trying to get the backdoor unlocked. The woman that had come with the man was rather large and had muscles. She pushed her way into the house and caught Buffy as she fumbled with the locks.  
  
"No!" She screamed. "Let me go!"  
  
"Settle down child, you're coming with me."  
  
"NO!" She screamed and bit the lady before struggling free and freeing the last bolt. She ran from the house.  
  
"Come back here!" The lady called after her and started to chase Buffy. Soon two policemen joined her. One of the men caught her and she kicked and struggled.  
  
"Let me GO! PLEASE LET ME GO!" She begged them, tears spilling from her face.  
  
"NO! Now settle down like a good girl."  
  
"I can't go! What about LILY! I have to wait for my sister because I can't get in touch with her! Don't you dare take me! You have no right!"  
  
"I'm sorry miss but this is my job. I'm under orders!"  
  
"LILY!" She screamed. "LILY, HELP ME!"  
  
"Settle down right now. You need to come quietly!"  
  
"NO I DON"T! I WANT MY SISTER! YOU CANT SPLIT US UP LIKE THIS!"  
  
"I can and I have. Your sister is a boarding school that she had paid for already so she is fine staying where she is. You on the other hand cannot stay here on your own so we need to re-locate you. This is what we do, this is the law." The Lady who now looked like pure evil to Buffy told her sternly. She gestured to the two men who were now holding the kicking Buffy. "Let's get out of here." She told them and the men dragged a struggling Buffy to the car. The whole time the tiny girl was screaming for her sister or someone to help her.  
  
***  
  
Lily had slept late and sat up that Saturday morning in a cold sweat. She knew that she had left it too late to tell Dumbledore. 


	10. Searching for Family

A/N: I am SOOOO Sorry that I have not updated for so long. First the laptop broke and had to get fixed which took absolutely forever, then our programs weren't compatible to fanfiction.net and I couldn't upload. All of my stories have suffered in this fashion and I hope that I will never have to leave updating for so long. Once again I am really sorry about the delay. A/N: Another point that I would like to make is that I was going to acknowledge each review in each chapter but for the most I will wait until the completion of the story and then give my thanks. In the mean time I am really thankful to all the readers that have taken the time to read my stories and to review it. All reviews are greatly appreciated and give me the tingles. LOL. Anyway, the show must go on.  
  
Disclaimer: All Buffy the Vampire Slayer works and facts etc belong to the talented Joss Wheaton, and everything Harry Potter related belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter TEN.  
  
Lily ran to the boy's dorms, not bothering to get dressed, just slipping on slippers. Her pajamas were warm enough for her to deal with anyway.  
  
"James!" She screamed as she burst the door open with her wand.  
  
"Lily!" He cried out sitting up suddenly in his bed, "What's happened?"  
  
"They've taken Buffy! I left it too late! They took her!"  
  
The other boys were now all up and alert now and they also knew that something had happened to the little girl they had come to think of as a sister.  
  
"Well go straight to Dumbledore!" Remus said firmly, pulling on slippers and a dressing gown. The other boys did the same and soon they were all running towards the headmaster's office, Lily still crying.  
  
People turned to look at them, wondering what it was that was happening as the kids ran past in their nightclothes. They got to the statue of a phoenix and it opened to them with out them needing the password. When they got up to the office, Professor Dumbledore took one look at the five of them and stood up immediately.  
  
"What's happened?" He demanded.  
  
"Buffy's been taken by social services. They took her away from me and they are going to send her away. I'll never see her again!" Lily sobbed into James shirt. He rubbed her back gently.  
  
"Buffy, as in your sister Buffy?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now why would the Muggle Social Services want to take your sister away?"  
  
"Because our father beats us sir." Lily replied softly. She told him the whole story that she had told the Marauders on the train to Hogwarts. All of the boys stood behind her. James holding her left hand, Remus her right, Sirius had his hand on her right shoulder and Peter her left shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore listened without interrupting her at all. When she was done he cleared his throat. "Thank you for telling me all of this Lily. I know that it was hard for you. You must understand that you are not the only one who is going through this and that your friends are there for you." He smiled at the boys. "Even if they happen to be these four." He said causing them all to laugh. "Don't you worry, we will try to discover what it is that has happened to your sister."  
  
"Thank you Professor." She mumbled.  
  
"Quite alright. I'm always here if you need to talk. Now I suggest that you five go and get dressed and then have some lunch in the great hall. You must all be hungry."  
  
"Yes. Thank you sir." They all mumbled and left the office.  
  
Two months later Professor Dumbledore called Lily to his office.  
  
"What is it professor? What has happened?"  
  
"Take a seat Lily." She sat. "We have tracked down you sister, but I believe that you are not going to like the news that we have to tell you."  
  
"What has happened to her? Where is she? Is she okay?"  
  
"The social services made an error on their behalf and are already facing the consequences. They mixed up the case files and your sister was sent to America and adopted out to a couple called the Summer's. They are nice people that weren't able to have children. They have taken her in as their own."  
  
"America!?" Lily exclaimed her heart breaking.  
  
"Yes Lily. I am sorry, but there is nothing that I can do as I am not a direct relative and you are underage." Lily stifled a sob.  
  
"Is she safe?" She asked determinedly.  
  
"Yes. She is." He told her firmly.  
  
"Good. Then she is better off there than at home. Can I write to her sir?"  
  
"Of course you can, but keep the letters few. There is a dark lord on the rise and he may go for any family of a wizard or witch who is not pure blood." Lily had heard the rumors of this dark lord but hadn't worried about it up until this point.  
  
"Thank you sir. For everything."  
  
She returned to the boys and informed them that they had found Buffy. Then she told them where she was. They agreed that she was better where she was than home with her father. All of them sat down and wrote letters immediately.  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I knew that something had happened to you but I couldn't be there to help you.  
  
I had professor Dumbledore track you down and when he told me that you had been sent to America I felt as though my heart was breaking. Still, he told me that you are safe and that is good enough for me. You are better off there than you are at home with dad.  
  
I have been informed that there is a Wizard that is using Dark Magic to kill muggle born witches and their families and also warned that I should keep the letters that we write few and far between. Know that I love you and that you are my one and only little sister and I will keep on loving you forever.  
  
From the bottom of my Heart.  
  
Lily.  
  
Dear Lady Bug,  
  
Finally we found you. Lily was frantic when we didn't know where you were. I think that she actually got a B on one of her essays! It was a huge thing!  
  
It's good to know that you are safe, and that you're with some people that can look after you well and love you the way your father couldn't. Yeah, Lily told us all about your father.  
  
Remember that we are your family too. Don't forget us.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
James Potter.  
  
Lady Bug,  
  
We had fun and will in the future. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do. That pretty much gives you permission to do anything because I would do anything. Don't tell Lily that I said that though. See you soon...  
  
Sirius.  
  
The other letters from Peter and Remus were much the same. All five of them walked up into the owlery and tied the letters to two owls and send them off, tears in all of their eyes. That summer they had all formed a special bond that would never be broken. 


	11. New Life: Good or Bad?

A/N: I am SOOOO Sorry that I have not updated for so long. First the laptop broke and had to get fixed which took absolutely forever, then our programs weren't compatible to fanfiction.net and I couldn't upload. All of my stories have suffered in this fashion and I hope that I will never have to leave updating for so long. Once again I am really sorry about the delay. A/N: Another point that I would like to make is that I was going to acknowledge each review in each chapter but for the most I will wait until the completion of the story and then give my thanks. In the mean time I am really thankful to all the readers that have taken the time to read my stories and to review it. All reviews are greatly appreciated and give me the tingles. LOL. Anyway, the show must go on.  
  
Disclaimer: All Buffy the Vampire Slayer works and facts etc belong to the talented Joss Wheaton, and everything Harry Potter related belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter ELEVEN.  
  
Buffy was learning to love America. The family that she had been placed with was really kind and nice to her. They immediately enrolled her in the local school in LA, and she had made friends straight away.  
  
The girl that had accepted her into her group was considered one of the most popular and she took Buffy under her wing.  
  
She taught Buffy that to survive in America she needed to be cool and dress well. Buffy started to take gymnastic lessons, which she was surprisingly adept at, and then she joined the cheerleaders at her friend's encouragement. They took her out into the town and taught her how to apply her eye for colors to shopping and she became the queen of fashion.  
  
The blonde hair that she had always wanted soon happened and really had a becoming effect on the young girl. She had everything that she had ever wanted yet she still wasn't happy. She missed Lily.  
  
When she opened the window first thing in the morning, two months after she had arrived in America, she saw Ally, her sister's owl flying into the room. Delighted she ripped open the letters that were tied to her and went to open them when another owl flew in the window also carrying letters.  
  
She read through all of them quickly, and then re-read them again and again, committing them all to memory. She was overwhelmed with her emotions. She understood that they couldn't write frequently because of the Dark Lord and she wanted to keep Lily safe. So she sat and wrote a long long letter to all of them, telling them about her life in America and the family that had adopted her.  
  
Joyce and Hank Summers were the kindest people that she had met other than Mrs. Potter she told them, and she had been here only two months and she was starting to pick up the American accent. She was almost regretful about that but she didn't dwell on it. When she finally finished she patted Ally and the other owl gently and gave Ally a kiss.  
  
"Get this to Lily for me, will you?" She said kindly.  
  
The owl cooed in response and Buffy stood at the window and watched them fly away into the night.  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Lily continued to send letters to each other, and Buffy kept a photo of Lily in her back pocket always. She had never sent Lily a photo of her in her new look of Blonde hair and toned muscles from the gym.  
  
Three years passed and Buffy started to moon over boys. She was fifteen only just and she had just been at a game of basketball. She was now the head cheerleader and she was darn good at it if she said so herself. All those extra hours that she had put in with her gymnastics had paid off. Their team had won and she was in the changing rooms the last to leave for the night. She sighed and grabbed her pack out of her locker. She had showered and changed into a fresh cheerleader uniform and wore a skimpy jacket over it. As the head cheerleader she was supposed to set a good example to the others and consequently had to wear the uniform all the time.  
  
She was about to leave when a voice called out behind her. "Buffy Summers?"  
  
She spun startled. "What do you want?" She asked of the little man who stood at the door. "Don't you know that this is a girls change room?" She said sarcastically. She slammed her locker and turned to face him.  
  
"I have been looking for you."  
  
"That's nice but I really have to go." She told him.  
  
"You have been having the dreams, haven't you?" He said and it was more of an accusation than a question.  
  
Her eyes widened. How did he know about that? The only person that she had told about the damsel in distress dreams was Lily and she had only sent that letter the day before. She studied the little man. "What dreams?"  
  
"Those of the previous slayers death. That is your duty now. You have been chosen Buffy Summers. You are the next Vampire Slayer."  
  
"Alright, here's something...huh?"  
  
"One girl chosen from each generation, one girl in all the world. She alone will stop the vampires and the forces of darkness." He intoned darkly.  
  
"Look I don't have time for this! You must have the wrong person, I see no darkness around here." She took a side step meaning to step past him.  
  
"Forgive me please..." He said to her and his hand raised slowly. She saw that it held a knife. Before she could react he threw it at her. She was stunned into shock and her hands moved almost unconsciously up and she caught it inches from her chest.  
  
"You threw a knife at me?!" She demanded incredulously of him, now mad and shocked.  
  
"Yes, it was the only way to see if you were the one. I knew that you were. No one else could have caught that knife."  
  
Buffy thought about that and she actually believed that part at least. "Look I don't know what planet your are on but there is no such thing as Vampires. Jeez." She rolled her eyes and again tried to get past him.  
  
"Wait, let me show you something. Just let me prove to you that I am serious."  
  
Buffy sighed. She knew enough kick boxing to take this guy out if her was doing anything that wasn't completely appropriate. "Fine, but you better be serious. What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Merric. I am a Watcher."  
  
They walked as they talked. "So what is a watcher?"  
  
"A watcher is someone that trains the slayer."  
  
"What ever you say." She looked at their surroundings and saw that they had walked from the school and were entering the cemetery that was down the road from her house. "Okay, now I'm worried." They came to a halt in front of a tombstone. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for this young man to rise."  
  
"Great, it's going to be a long night." She muttered and sat on top of the stone opposite the fresh grave. She pretended to be half listening to him as he talked about the history of slayers and watchers. She had perfected the look that said to anyone that she wasn't listening but really she was. It kept up the appearance that she was cool and in control. Buffy listened intently to him, believingly. Her worries were confirmed when the undead man rose from the grave. After a short fight he was dust.  
  
From that night on, Buffy's life was different. She hooked up with a boy named Pike who also knew about the existence of Vampires.  
  
Buffy trained with Merric after cheerleading practice and then snuck out at night to patrol with him. That was how they found out about Lothos, the big bad for the moment. He seemed to have some sort of vendetta against Merric and it all ended rather messily. Lothos had Merric killed in front of Buffy, and then Buffy ran.  
  
The school dance was on, and she attended only to have the vampires attack the gym they were in. Buffy fought them all off but the only way that could take care of the job was to burn down the gym. She did what had to be done.  
  
There was hell to pay when she got home. The people that she had come to think of as her parents and actually called mom and dad were more than angry. Neither of them had yelled at her like they did before. Of course they never lifted a hand to her like her real father would have done, but they certainly weren't happy.  
  
Buffy's only mistake was telling them her reason.  
  
"Why did you do it sweetie?" Her 'mother' asked so kindly, with tears in her eyes. 'Way to lay on the guilt mom' Buffy thought to her self. She sat forward in the chair.  
  
"You probably won't believe me, but I am the Vampire Slayer. This is what I have been told anyway. There are things that I have seen that are beyond my control but I have had to face them. When I burnt down the school, it was full of Vampires. I promise that I am not lying to you. I wouldn't do that to you considering how serious this is. The only way to save the lives of everyone at the dance was to burn the gym down."  
  
Joyce burst into tears and buried her face into Hanks shirt. "Honey, why do you lie to us? Of all the things that I didn't think you would do it was make up a story like this. The school has expelled you and you have been dismissed from the gymnastic center, just when you were making such progress! Why would you give all of this up and lie about it?" He demanded of Buffy.  
  
"I'm not lying, I promise!" Buffy sobbed.  
  
"How can we know that? Buffy think about what you have done. There is no point in continuing this conversation. Go to your room." Joyce told her absolutely furious. Crying, Buffy fled. 


	12. Saved by a Letter

A/N Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers for your kind words. I shall try to continue updating promptly. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer. The inspiration comes from the wonderful world of Harry Potter created by the beautiful JK Rowling, and the fascinating world of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer created by the charming Joss Wheaton. With out them, my life would be so boring!  
  
Chapter TWELVE.  
  
Buffy looked up from her pillow where she was sobbing when she heard a tapping at the window. An owl was at her window. She stood and opened it and let the bird in. It wasn't Ally who usually delivered Lily's letters. She opened the envelope carefully.  
  
Dear Ms. Evans, or is it Summers now?  
  
This is Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am writing to you to ask you a favor. I'm sure that you are well aware that in two days time, your sister will turn eighteen and then two days after that she will graduate from this school.  
  
I am asking you if you would be able to visit as a surprise guest to her party. I have discussed this with the Marauders and they have agreed that this would be the perfect present to her. The boys have arranged for there to be a huge party to celebrate the day, of course she has absolutely no idea that it is happening. The student population was more than happy to follow along with the deception, as she has been one of the finest Head Girls that Hogwarts has ever seen.  
  
Together, the boys collected a small amount of money and have purchased an airplane ticket to London. You will find it enclosed, your flight leaves first thing in the morning. There are also directions on how to get to King's Cross Station if you have forgotten. You will know that the train leaves from platform nine and three quarters as I have been informed that you went there with Lily once. The Games Keeper of Hogwarts will meet you at the station and travel with you on the train.  
  
Send your answer to me with this owl. I hope that I will be seeing you soon.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Buffy carefully reread the letter. Now was certainly not the time to be springing this on her 'parents.' Not after the talk that they had just given her. Yet she would not miss out on the opportunity to see her sister again. She asked the owl to wait a few moments, before she ran down the stairs to her parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad? Can I please ask you something?" She asked them timidly.  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"I know that now is not really the time, but the headmaster of my sister Lily's school just wrote to me and invited me to Lily's eighteenth birthday party. He apologized for springing it on me so suddenly, but he sent a return air ticket and everything. Not only is it her birthday, but she will be graduating from her school and I will be the only relative left that actually cares about her enough to attend."  
  
"Your right Buffy. Now is not the time that you should be asking. When is the ticket for?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"The did spring that on you, didn't they?"  
  
"Yes, they did."  
  
"I suppose that seeing that she is family, you can go. It will give your father and I time to cool off and take things into consideration. When will you be back?"  
  
"In a week."  
  
"Good. Then you had better go and pack."  
  
Buffy hugged them both then ran up the stairs. Later that evening, she heard them arguing in the kitchen. Buffy hung her head; almost ashamed of the way that they were behaving and at the same time knowing that it was she that had caused the problem. Buffy drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next morning, Buffy woke early and showered and changed. She wore loose travel clothes and at the last minute she tucked her long leather jacket that she had recently purchased into her pack. Adding an album that contained photos of her and her friends over the past four years, Buffy finally decided that she was ready to go.  
  
Hank drove her to the airport and made sure that she got on the plane to England safely. As the airplane took off Buffy smiled as she looked forward to seeing her sister again after so long. She settled in to watching the cartoons on the little screen in front of her.  
  
***  
  
The plane landed gently, waking Buffy from her dazed sleep. She quickly disembarked and took a taxi to Kings Cross station. Making her way to the barrier that was between platforms nine and ten, Buffy looked around expectantly, waiting for someone to come over to her. It was late at night, but she knew that she needed to get to Hogwarts, as the next day was Lily's birthday.  
  
The last person she had expected to come over to her was a giant.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy Evans?"  
  
"Yup that would be me." She said, noticing how her voice had changed for the first time.  
  
"Great. Dumbledore said that I would find you here. Reubis Hagrid, but everyone just calls me Hagrid."  
  
"And here I am, and you know me." They shook hands and Buffy decided that she liked this man. "So lets get to the train." She said.  
  
"Were not going by the train tonight. It is too late and you must be tired. We will be traveling by port-key. Do you know what that is?"  
  
"Sure, you touch something and you are transported to a pre-designated place."  
  
"Lily has taught you well, hasn't she?"  
  
"I just picked up a few things here and there." Buffy said modestly. Hagrid nodded. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out an old shoe.  
  
" I'm 'fraid that this was the best I could get on short notice." Hagrid apologized.  
  
"Looks, great."  
  
"Now miss, you are going to need to hold onto me as it probably won't work on you 'cause you're not magical."  
  
"No problem." Reverting to the trusting girl she used to be, she threw her arms around Hagrid, surprising him. Still, he touched the boot and they popped out of the station.  
  
When Buffy opened her eyes she saw that she was in a large round room with an open fire in a wall. She moved directly to it and warmed her hands. "I'd forgotten how damn cold it is in England." She muttered.  
  
A deep laugh sounded from a chair at the back of the room. She looked up to see a gray bearded man watching her with interest. "Buffy Evans?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, technically it's Buffy Summers but I'm one and the same person really." She answered him promptly.  
  
"I'm Albus Dumbledore and it is a pleasure to finally meet the sister of Lily Evans." He said, moving forward and shaking her hand.  
  
"I'll be off then professor." Hagrid said heading towards the door.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid." He said as the giant man left.  
  
"Now Miss Summers, about tomorrow. The boys haven't been informed whether or not you were coming yet so I think that we can leave it as a surprise for them too." Buffy warmed to the idea immediately and she was informed of the details of the party the next day.  
  
After what had to have been an hour, Dumbledore noticed that Buffy was nearly falling asleep in her chair. He passed her a cloak that trailed the floor and had a hood that Buffy could pull down over her face so that no one would see her. As Buffy put that on, Dumbledore pressed a little button on the wall. Five minutes later a young professor came into the office.  
  
"Ahh, Minerva, thank you for joining us. Would you please escort Miss Summers to the guest's quarters? She is here for Miss Evans party tomorrow." Dumbledore told her kindly.  
  
"Certainly." The lady said, and led Buffy from the room. On the trip, Buffy got to know the lady who she discovered was the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. By the time they got to Buffy's rooms, they had established a good friendship, even though there was a huge age gap.  
  
Buffy slept as soon as her head hit the pillows in the four-poster bed she had been  
provided with. She dreamed of finally seeing her sister again. 


	13. Arguements and Tears

A/N Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers for your kind words. I shall try to continue updating promptly. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer. The inspiration comes from the wonderful world of Harry Potter created by the beautiful JK Rowling, and the fascinating world of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer created by the charming Joss Wheaton. With out them, my life would be so boring!  
  
Chapter THIRTEEN.  
  
Lily Evans hadn't been the same for a long time after her sister was sent away from her. She had withdrawn into a silence that not many were able to get through. If you were to come down stairs into the common room of the Griffindor Tower late one night you would likely find Lily curled up with a book in the big chair in front of the fire that she had claimed as her own. If it happened to be a full moon she would be in bed late and up early so that she could greet the boys after a night of prowling around the forest.  
  
Lily had figured later on in the year that Buffy had left that the boys had become Animagi to go out during the full moon with Remus. They were surprised that Lily had already known that Remus was a werewolf. When they asked her how she knew, she told them that Buffy had told her.  
  
"Little Buffy?" James asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How on earth did she figure that out?" Sirius demanded completely confused.  
  
"I really don't know. Buffy has always been able to know some things. She was a born leader and she considered us all her responsibility I suppose. She knows everything about those that she feels in charge of." Lily explained.  
  
"She knew the whole time and never told anyone! Wow, brave little Lady Bug, huh?"  
  
"Sure was." Lily admitted, leaning against James.  
  
Remus who had stayed quiet throughout the discussion now spoke. "I knew that she knew." He whispered.  
  
"What? And you didn't tell us?"  
  
"No. She asked me not to. She told me that she was going to tell Lily and that Lily would find the right time to let us know that she knew. That you would probably want and wait for us to tell you our selves."  
  
"She knew me too well." Lily muttered.  
  
"Anyway, Buffy told me that I wasn't to be afraid of what people thought of me. If they didn't like it then it was their problem and that they didn't deserve my friendship. She was really nice about it." Remus recalled the event that had taken place at the start of that summer. He smiled remembering how the little girl had thrown her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "She was very trusting."  
  
"Yes she was."  
  
***  
  
It was six months later; during their fifth year that Lily had her first major argument with James. It was about a certain Slytherin by the name of Severus Snape. Lily had noticed that he was always on his own and she was sorry for him. One day in particular, Lily was spending some of her lunchtime with her friends from the girl's dorms. James and the others weren't far away and she noticed that Snape was sitting not too far away from them.  
  
James said something to them and the others all egged him on. Snape took out his wand out, but before it could get any further James and Sirius had their wands out and were levitating the poor boy. Lily trusted that James would stop and that if he didn't Remus would step in, he had been made a prefect along with her.  
  
"Who wants to see Snivels' panties?" James jeered and Lily looked at the boy she loved absolutely horrified. This wasn't the James that she knew.  
  
"James Potter what do you think that you are DOING?" She demanded running up to him.  
  
"Nothing sweetie." He said patronizingly and Lily gave him a look of disbelief.  
  
"Put him down right now!" She ordered.  
  
"Okay Lily." He said, and she gave him a slight smile and walked off with the other girls. She froze where she was not one minute later. She heard James's voice clearly.  
  
"Now, Snivelius, where were we?"  
  
Lily spun around to see Snape in the air again. Not stopping to think, Lily pulled out her wand and ran forward. She said the counter spell and Snape touched the ground. "Run away, quickly." She told him and he didn't waste any time doing as she had told him.  
  
Glaring at Remus, Peter and Sirius she let her gaze drift to James and showed him the hurt filled eyes. She marched up to him and slapped him hard across the face. "I thought that I loved you James." She whispered at his face. His eyes widened and he studied her more carefully. "Yes that is right, I loved you. Past tense now though." Her voice began to escalate to a yell. "I leave you all alone for one lunch time. Just the one and you go and pick on someone that clearly isn't as big as you or as old as you. What was the point? How could you do that? I trusted you James! And the rest of you, what on earth is the problem? Could you not see that there was something clearly wrong with this? I expected that you Peter and Sirius wouldn't know the difference between right and wrong, but Remus. You are a prefect and the most sensible of the lot here. How could you let them do this?" Tears were falling down her face and the boys stood opposite her in absolute silence, realizing how betrayed she was feeling and they felt immensely guilty. Her final words hammered it home with them though.  
  
"What would Buffy think of you now." She spat. "She trusted you all without question and now you go and do this. I am disappointed with you all and at the moment I don't think that I want to have anything to do with you all." With that Lily ran away up the hill and into the school.  
  
Lily had spent the rest of that day in her room sobbing and it was the newest professor that found her. She was very young and had taken on the role of Transfiguration Professor.  
  
"Lily? Your friends said that you were here and that they couldn't get you to calm down." She said gently moving to Lily's bed and sitting beside her student. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I love him so much it hurts and he did something really wrong and I yelled at him and now I feel terrible about it!" Lily blurted before starting to sob again this time leaning on the Professor.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better he has been moping around all day too." She said to the distressed girl.  
  
Lily looked up at the Professor with hope shining in her eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Thank you Professor McGonnagal." She blubbered and giving the startled professor a hug she ran from her dorm. She got to the bottom of the stairs and quickly looked around to where the boys were. She saw them all sitting around glumly, but James was in the center of the group. His eyes were blotchy as though he had been crying just as much as Lily had been. She knew that her face was red and blotchy also, but at that moment she didn't care what she looked like.  
  
If Lily had looked closely she would see that Professor Dumbledore had been standing at the entrance to the boys dorms and he had been up to get James out of his room just as Minerva McGonnagal had been after Lily.  
  
James looked up to see Lily standing staring at him. He gave her a once over and realized that she was in the same condition as she was. In minutes they were in each other's arms, and big grins were on all of the boys faces.  
  
"I'm so sorry." James muttered taking her face between his hands.  
  
"And so am I. I should never have been that angry."  
  
"Lily, did you mean what you said?" He asked her seriously. Tears were spilling from both of their eyes.  
  
"Yes, James I did. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He said to her and pulled her face up to his in a kiss that left them both trembling at the knees. Everyone in the common room was now smiling at the make-up that was in progress and as the two kissed, the room erupted in a chorus of loud catcalls and whistles. For dramatic effect that made Lily giggle, he bent her backwards until only his arm supported her. He gave her another kiss for good measure.  
  
The two teachers standing by the door wore identical grins and looked at each other silently applauding each other on a job well done.  
  
From that moment on, where ever you found James, Lily wasn't far away and the same went for Lily. James had promised to stay away from Snape if he was feeling particularly mean and Lily had seen that he kept that promise. She was proud of him in more ways than that. Quidditch Captain, sixth year prefect and still held the title of prankster King. Well, it was jointly held by all of the marauders. Lily loved the others like brothers, but James was her true love. 


	14. A Reuniting Party

A/N: So I'm back in business, or so hope. I haven't updated for far too long, so I'm going to give a few chapters of this story at once. I hope that I can be forgiven in time. I'm at University and I have decided that I hate 2000 word essays. Your always one hundred words short! Oh well, you win some you lose some. I'm looking forward to balancing Fan Fiction with my schoolwork again. Thank you to everyone that has loyally reviewed and been patient enough to wait for my updates. I hope that you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Although I'd love to take credit, "this book belongs to..." JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton.  
  
Chapter FOURTEEN.  
  
The last year of their time at Hogwarts came and went far to quickly. Exams were finally all over and it was three days until they left and Lily's eighteenth birthday was that day. She rolled out of the bed in the heads rooms. She showered and dressed and headed out to her own private common room.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Four voices yelled at her. She looked around to see the Marauders all lined up in front of her.  
  
"Guys! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We got let in." Peter admitted. "Amos was on his way out."  
  
"Yeah, good thing that he did, cause you changed the password again. Honestly I can't keep up with them all." Sirius cried exasperatedly and flopped into a chair. Lily giggled.  
  
"It's a good thing that you finally got up. I thought that we would have to wait forever." James said, pecking her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, my love." He whispered. He placed a long box in her hands. Curious she opened it and gasped at what was inside. It was a locket. A beautiful love heart on a golden chain. When she looked inside there was a photo of both Lily and James together in Hogsmead and opposite was a photo of her with the marauders and Buffy. It had been taken that summer that they had spent at James house.  
  
James took it out of the box and she raised her hair and he fastened the clasp behind her neck. "I love it James! I love it and I love you!" She cried, throwing herself into his arms. They started kissing and Remus had to cough to get their attention. The looked over at the others who were looking at them as if to sat 'not again'. She smiled and stood up again.  
  
"Lily my dear we have gifty's for you too." Sirius said in a tiny sarcastic voice. She laughed and went back to the boys. Remus gave her a book on magical maladies and another on advanced charms work. Peter gave her a new set of stationary because he knew that she ran out weekly with all the writing she did on her letters to Buffy. (She wrote them about events that happened to her, but then posted them all at the same time.) The stationary was enchanted to replace itself magically when she reached the bottom of the box.  
  
Sirius went for the traditional box of chocolates. Lily grinned and hugged them all, particularly when he said that he had seen an ad on the television over the summer that advertised a packet of chocolate biscuits that never ran out. When he had tried to do the same, the spell didn't exactly work so he promised that when he visited her when they finished school, then he would always bring a box of chocolates. Lily was thrilled with all of her presents and she went with them to the Great Hall for lunch, her arms linked with both James and Remus. Peter and Sirius followed along happily.  
  
They were sitting at the tables and halfway through their meal when there was a surprise for the whole student population and most of the teachers. A person covered completely in a cloak came out and joined the teacher's table for lunch. The person had a hood that was pulled up and over their face so that you could not see them at all.  
  
A murmur of whispers echoed through the student population. The stance of the cloaked figure betrayed her amusement at the welcome of her appearance. She whispered to Dumbledore who grinned widely and continued to eat his meal. The cloaked figure spoke instead to Professor McGonnagal intently, as though she had known her for years. It gave the students to puzzle over that afternoon.  
  
James took Lily to Hogsmead that afternoon. They had finished their NEWTS the day before and James had obtained permission to take her out for the afternoon. Of course, the rest of the Marauders were organizing for Lily to have a party but she didn't know that. James let Lily choose where they were going, and they went to Zonko's Joke shop and to so many other places that couldn't all be named in a short time.  
  
Lily paused briefly at the jewelers and stared in the window at the rings. James smirked briefly behind her before they moved on. It was almost six by the time that they got back. As they got to the common room James stopped her from heading back to the head's rooms.  
  
"I have another surprise for you." He said to her softly.  
  
"Oh, what's that?"  
  
"I'm taking you out for dinner. Dumbledore said that it is okay. Go and get changed and I'll come and collect you from your rooms in ten minutes." He told her.  
  
Lily threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't think that I have ever had such a fun day before." She told James sincerely, and then took off before he could respond to her.  
  
***  
  
As promised, James knocked on the head's door ten minutes later. He was dressed very smartly and looked adorable. When Lily emerged she looked just as pretty. She wore a long dress that came down around her ankles. Her hair fell around her face in ringlets and the necklace James had given her was hanging around her neck. She looked gorgeous and James told her so.  
  
They walked hand in hand down to the entrance hall. Suddenly James froze. "Lily, I really should tell professor Dumbledore that we are heading off." He said.  
  
"Of course. I'll come with you." The headed to the hall and James pushed open the doors. They were met with pitch black. "James?" Lily whispered, alarmed then suddenly the lights came on and there was a chorus of people screaming SURPRISE to her. Sudden realization hit her and she looked around at all the people that were there. Practically the whole school was in attendance.  
  
A banner hung across the hall and it read, "Happy Birthday Lily Evans, The best Head Girl Ever." Surprised was the least of what she felt right at that moment. She looked around and found the culprits. The four Marauders were standing looking at her quite pleased with themselves for pulling the charade off. She hugged them all.  
  
The party progressed and finally it was time for speeches. Each of the Marauders had their turn at the magical microphone and Lily smiled in pleasure at each of them, although her ears and face was burning a little in embarrassment.  
  
No one noticed when Dumbledore entered the hall through the front entrance, the cloaked stranger holding his arm. He walked with her up to the make shift stage and escorted her to the microphone which Sirius had only just made vacant. The whole hall became silent.  
  
"I have known Lily her whole life." The person began her voice revealing her to be female. "There wasn't much that we ever did with out each other. I hadn't dreamed of seeing her again this soon and it is thanks to four special people that I am able to come at all. Apart from Professor Dumbledore." She added quickly turning to the man, "Your special too."  
  
"Thank you." He said modestly. The hall gave polite giggles.  
  
"No, I need to thank you Padfoot." She looked directly at Sirius, "Moony," she looked at Remus, "Wormtail," She looked at Peter, "and Prongs." She looked at James. They all were pale. How had she known who they were and what their nicknames were?  
  
The girl stepped forward so that she was facing the hall and directly in front of Lily. She lifted her arms up and pulled back the hood. The robe fell to the floor around Buffy's feet and she looked her sister in the eyes.  
  
"Buffy?" She gasped, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yup, in the flesh so to speak." She quipped. Under the eyes of the whole school Lily and Buffy flew at each other, tears streaking each of their faces and they grabbed each other in hugs. They were speaking to each other and only they knew what they were saying because the two hysterical girls were not making any sense to anyone else.  
  
Finally they parted. The students had gone back to dancing and left Buffy, Lily and the Boys to their reunion. She moved over to each of the boys in turn. She hugged James first. "Lady Bug, I've missed you."  
  
"Good." She replied. She saw that James was about to ask her something. "I know what it is that you want to ask me. Yes I know about that incident with Severus. I forgive you. Isn't that big of me." She grinned up the man that her sister loved so much. "And yes we will talk about 'that' tomorrow." She winked and he was stunned that she had known everything that was going on in his head.  
  
Buffy moved on to Sirius. She gave him a huge hug and he spun her around. "Okay, dizzy now." She announced. "Put me down before I hurl." He immediately put her down. "Good doggy." She said to him and winked. "Sirius, she's not going to wait forever you know, ask her to dance!" She commanded him.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He saluted her.  
  
"Remus, I missed you." She said and before she could hug him, he hugged her.  
  
"I missed you more." He said grinning openly. Buffy rolled her eyes. "The blonde suits you, you always said that you would dye your hair one day. Tell me, did you become a cheerleader?"  
  
"Of course, only the best. I'm the head of the group."  
  
"Naturally." She grinned and finally came to Peter. He wasn't too much taller than her and instead of giving him a hug; she took both of his hands in hers. Her eyes met his and she looked almost straight into his soul.  
  
"Don't do it." She said simply. "We will talk tomorrow, first thing. Before then, don't do anything." She said to him firmly and he paled and nodded in shock. How had she known? "Now give me a hug!" She ordered and held out her arms. With out hesitation he lifted her into a hug.  
  
Everyone smiling, Lily led Buffy off to a corner with chairs so they could talk. The minute a slow song came on, Buffy kicked Sirius. "Move it buddy."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going." He said and stood. Wandering over to a sixth year named Evon, Sirius bowed over her hand and led her to the dance floor. Buffy gave a little sigh that was missed by all but Lily and she looked sharply at her little sister. Buffy shrugged.  
  
Buffy then forced Lily and James up, and looked at Remus and Peter evilly until they both stood and asked girls to dance as well.  
  
Buffy sighed and watched the happy people wistfully.  
  
A boy cleared his throat beside her and she looked up at him. "Hi." he said, "I was wondering if you would like to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to." She responded and offered the boy her hand. He swept her away. "So, what's your name?" She asked him.  
  
He looked her in the eye. "Severus Snape." 


	15. A Dance and a Confession

A/N: Here's another chapter, I hope you can handle it...lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Although I'd love to take credit, "this book belongs to..." JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton.  
  
Chapter FIFTEEN.  
  
Startled, she looked at the boy that was dancing with her. "So your Severus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow, it's good to put a face to a name. Lily has told me about you. I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Buffy. I'm Lily's long lost sister incase you didn't get that part." Severus was surprised that Buffy was being so kind to him. No one was nice to him. Ever.  
  
"Your a good dancer." She told him and he gave her one of his first real smiles.  
  
The two talked for a long while, and when the dance ended, he lead Buffy back to her table. It was only then that she realized that Sirius was sending them death glares. She gave him an icy glare and he had the graciousness to look guilty and then to look away.  
  
"Thank you for dancing with me Buffy." He said sincerely. She smiled politely up at him.  
  
"It was my pleasure. I was pleased to meet you Severus. Remember, don't be afraid to do what you feel is right."  
  
"I'll do my best." He muttered and she gave him a broad smile.  
  
"Good, and ask her out for crying out loud." She commanded and he winked before retreating into the crowd.  
  
Buffy sat down for a little while and was pondering all the problems that she had left at home and all the problems that she had inadvertently walked into here at Lily's school. Of course not all of the issues were problems. She had a feeling that she would enjoy the talk she knew that she and James would be having the next day. She smirked when she thought about it.  
  
Looking up she noticed that Sirius was looking at her intently. "What?" She asked. He blushed with the knowledge that he had been caught staring at her.  
  
"You have changed." He announced.  
  
Her eye's widened. "What makes you say that? I mean, I grew a bit, but you grew a lot...and I have blonde hair now silly." She smiled lapsing back into her childhood vocabulary.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes." He replied simply.  
  
"It would seem that I am not the only one that can see problems with people through their eyes." She said not trying to hide her 'gift' as Lily had always called it.  
  
"No I can just tell that you are different."  
  
"In what way?" She stood and went to sit by him.  
  
"I'm not sure. You act carefree, your attitude is carefree, but your not."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
"Well," she decided that someone would find out about her problem back in America. "I'm in a little bit of trouble back home. Not really a little actually. It's kind of a lot."  
  
"What's happened? Can I help?"  
  
"No you can't help, and there really isn't much reason in dredging up the whole awful mess again. What's done is done and I'll face the consequences when I get back."  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Sirius? Please don't ask me to tell you."  
  
"Buffy, you should tell someone. Even if it's not me. If something really bad has happened to you..."  
  
"No, no, no. It's nothing like that. I did something really bad. Not that there was any choice or anything." She looked Sirius in the eyes. Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You have to promise that you will never tell anyone. Not the Marauders and definitely not Lily."  
  
He looked at her apprehensively. "Alright then..."  
  
She leaned forward and whispered to him. "I found out that I am the Vampire Slayer."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Shh!" She hushed him seeing that several people turned to look their way.  
  
"I sorry but that is...I mean...woah!"  
  
"Tell me about it. I'm assuming that you know what that is?"  
  
"Yeah, we did a section of out Defense Against the Dark Arts course on Vampires and the Slayer this year. Sure the information that we were given was a little sketchy but I understand the basics."  
  
"Well then you will understand why I have decided to quit."  
  
"How. It is your destiny."  
  
"Don't you start! I've already caused enough problems with this thing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well...I got expelled."  
  
"How on earth did you manage that?"  
  
Buffy looked down at her hands. "I burnt down the gym at the school I went to."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" He demanded jumping to his feet. People were defiantly interested in the conversation that they were having now and James and Lily looked over at them. Buffy shot them a re-assuring glance and turned to Sirius.  
  
"Please. Not here. You can yell at me all you want when we are alone, but I couldn't bare it if Lily found out what's happened." She told him, almost on the point of tears.  
  
"Oh, Lady Bug. I didn't mean for you to be upset. I'm sure you had a really good reason for doing what you did."  
  
"Yeah I did." She said firmly. "It was full of Vampires. The only problem is that people don't believe me when I say that, because when you kill Vamps, they turn to dust and there is no proof that they existed or not."  
  
"Bummer." He said.  
  
"But, I'm here for you guys now. No more sniffing Buffy. I will be happy and cheerful no matter what." She said, replacing the look of misery on her face with one of laughter. A new song started playing. "Now mister Black. I demand my dance."  
  
"Certainly Madame." He bowed and then swung her out onto the dance floor. They were doing a formal dance, but slowly, all four of the Marauders lined up in a row, and She and Lily were passed along the line. Buffy and her sister were laughing at the boy's antics as they each claimed a dance with them. Soon some of the other teachers were in on the act and they all had a turn at spinning the girls around.  
  
The night was a blast, and it was early morning before Lily kissed James goodnight and dragged Buffy off to her room so that they could talk.  
  
Buffy told her sister everything about her life...everything that she had written but it was different to say these things than to read them. The only thing that she omitted was the whole Slayer gig and the chaos that it had caused.  
  
Finally they fell asleep. 


	16. Peters Problems

A/N: Here's another chapter, I hope you can handle it...lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Although I'd love to take credit, "this book belongs to..." JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton.  
  
Chapter SIXTEEN.  
  
Buffy rose early that morning and washed and changed. She felt as though she had only had a few hours sleep, but more accurately she had had less.  
  
She made her way to the Great Hall, remembering the way she had come with Professor Dumbledore. Sinking onto the bench in front of her, a mug of coffee was immediately in front of her. "Mmm" She murmured and sipped it thankfully. Watching the door she was pleased that Peter was the first person that entered. She gestured him over.  
  
He came, but his face told her that he knew what she was going to say.  
  
"Are you hungry?" She asked him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Very well. Is there somewhere that we can go and talk quietly?"  
  
"Yes. Down by the lake."  
  
"Lead the way." She gestured towards the door and he started to walk. She followed close behind.  
  
Buffy sat on the grass and Peter sat opposite her. She made herself comfortable and saw that Peter looked distinctly nervous.  
  
"I won't eat you, you know. We little people got to stick together."  
  
"I might be short, but you are still shorter." He commented to her with a wicked grin.  
  
"Ugh! Men!"  
  
"I could say the same thing...about women that is."  
  
"Peter, you have hardly changed at all." She studied him again. "No, you have changed quite a bit haven't you."  
  
He nodded quietly. "Yes."  
  
"Is there a reason that you want to align yourself with the Dark Lord?"  
  
"How on earth did you know?"  
  
"I just did. Don't ask how it happens, I can just tell certain things about people. Anyway, don't try to change the subject mister. Answer the question."  
  
"Alright Buffy. He made me a really good deal."  
  
"And what would that be, and what counter offer can I make?"  
  
"He told me that I would be popular and that I would be more powerful than I could imagine."  
  
"And you would rather take power over friendship any day?" Buffy was struggling to understand why he was making such strange decisions.  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Try to explain it to me."  
  
"The last year or two, I have fallen behind the guys. I'm not as cleaver as they are anyway, but now I just feel really dumb. It took me ages to catch up with them but I feel like I'm more of a tag along than a real friend." He admitted.  
  
"Did you tell the others how you are feeling?"  
  
"Well...not exactly."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well...I felt pretty stupid actually."  
  
"Peter, did you ever doubt that Lily and I love you like our big brother, and you know how we look after our family."  
  
"Even Petunia?"  
  
"If Petunia was to send word that she was sick or that she was in trouble, then Lily and Myself wouldn't hesitate to take her in. Not at all. The thing is that she probably wouldn't ask for help and we would have to force her to accept it from us...but we would."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. Have you been to any of the meetings yet?"  
  
"One. They didn't see me there though, and it was just for the new recruits from Hogwarts. No one gave me the dark mark though."  
  
"Good." Buffy sighed in relief and sighed. "You do know what the dark wizards and bag guys do don't you?"  
  
"Not really, I just assume that they do what they want and get what they want."  
  
"Well, that's true to a certain point. You do realize that they have to win that power first, right. There's fighting and over half of you people will die. On both sides there will be casualties. It's also more that likely that James, Sirius, Remus and Lily will all be fighting in this war. They will all be on the side of the good guys. If you're on the bad guys side, then you will probably end up fighting against them. Is that what you want to do?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"And, you realize that if Lily and everyone fights, then I will fight too, with them?"  
  
"You? How?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Lady bug. I would never want to hurt you."  
  
"But you would by changing sides. And you never know what you could be forced to do if that happened. You might have to betray us all to Lord Voldemort."  
  
"I would never!"  
  
"Peter, if you worked for him, he would command you. There would be no way that you would be able to stop your self."  
  
At this point, Peter was shaking terribly. "I didn't know...I didn't know!" He repeated.  
  
"So, does that mean that you have changed your mind and you are going fight with us?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Great! Now we are going in to tell the others!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Trust me Peter, it is much better to clear the air no, that way it won't come back and haunt you. Someone might have recognized you at the meeting and said something to them. You are better to be the person that tells them than someone else. They might not take it too well, but I know that they will forgive you for it and you will all be stronger friends because of it."  
  
"You know that I trust you Buffy."  
  
"And I you Peter."  
  
"Well, let's do this then." He stood and extended his hand to her and pulled her to her feet. She hooked her arm through his and they marched back up to the school.  
  
They found the other Marauders sitting in the head common room with Lily. They were all grinning but saw the serious expression on both of their faces and became instantly worried.  
  
"What's happened?" Sirius demanded jumping to his feet.  
  
"Sit down Sirius." Buffy commanded and he sat. "Good. Now Peter and I have just had a long chat and there is something that I want him to tell you and he want to tell you too."  
  
They all looked up at Peter and he started to mumble incoherently. Buffy pressed him into a chair and took up a defensive stance with her arms across her chest behind him. Her whole stance showed that she wasn't going to take any nonsense from anyone.  
  
Slowly, Peter started to tell them about being lonely with them and how he had felt left out. He had heard some Slytherins talking and he wondered what it would be like to be smart and powerful with lots of caring friends and he went along to one death eater meeting.  
  
The all took the news rather well in Buffy's opinion. They were all very sorry for leaving Peter out of some things and they promised to make it up to him. In only two hours, Peter had gone from wanting to sell his soul to Voldemort, to loving his friends more than he had ever done before. 


	17. Bareing the Soul

A/N: Here's another chapter, I hope you can handle it...lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Although I'd love to take credit, "this book belongs to..." JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton.  
  
Chapter SEVENTEEN.  
  
She watched the scene unfold before her, and caught James eye. He raised his eyebrow and she jerked her head to the door. He nodded understanding and stood up. "I think that we should go and get some food. No point in going to the great hall, when we are having such a great time." He said.  
  
"You think of everything." Lily commented and James bent and with a wink at the rest of them, covered her in kisses.  
  
"Okay, I defiantly did not miss that. Eww!" Buffy exclaimed. "Alright Romeo, let's get the food. I'll help." She marched up to them, rolling her eyes. Everyone saw the gesture and smothered laughs. She grabbed James arm and literally dragged him from the room. As they exited, she heard the boys collapse in laughter and Lily exclaiming indignantly.  
  
James slipped his arm around her shoulders. "So squirt, how have you been really?"  
  
"Squirt? James, I don't mind Lady bug, midget even but squirt?"  
  
"Sorry Buff."  
  
"That's okay, I forgive you through the graciousness of my heart." She said in an overly generous voice. James chuckled then became serious.  
  
"Buffy, there is something that I need to ask you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"What you're going to ask."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what I am going to ask you."  
  
"Well you haven't asked yet so I can't answer you can I?"  
  
"Ugh! You aren't going to make this easy for me are you?"  
  
"Not on your life buddy. I want to see you sweat this out. Besides, if you can't ask me, then how are you going to ask her?"  
  
James sighed. "Fine, come over here." He pulled her into an empty classroom. She sat on a desk and placed her feet onto a chair then looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Alright...Buffy, I was wondering if I could have your permission to ask Lily to marry me."  
  
Buffy squealed with excitement and threw her self forward into his arms. "Yes, of course!"  
  
"Why are you so excited if you knew I was going to ask?"  
  
"Because it's what girls do." She replied grinning foolishly, tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
"Well, okay then."  
  
"When do you plan to ask her?"  
  
"That's a surprise, but it will be before you leave."  
  
"Yay!" Buffy clapped her hands excitedly.  
  
"Now we should probably head off and get the food that we promised the others before they start chasing after us."  
  
"Yeah...we should."  
  
***  
  
Buffy, couldn't believe that she was finally with her sister. It had taken a long time for the idea to settle in and now she couldn't imagine leaving them. It had taken all of the day for Remus to comment that he accent had changed, and that she sounded like a true-blue American. From that point on, she tried her hardest to slip back into her English accent. It came easily.  
  
Getting out of the makeshift bed in Lily's room, Buffy dressed and wandered out to the great hall. It was deserted and the clock on the wall said that it was almost three 'o'clock. She sat down at the Griffindor table and rested her head on her arms.  
  
"Buffy?" A quiet voice asked behind her. She glanced up and saw that Sirius was standing there.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. I've kind of gotten into the routine of staying up late over the last couple of months, so I don't really need lots of sleep."  
  
"That's right. I forgot."  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of easy to do that, until you've seen a vamp go dust for your self. Then it becomes so real and sticks in your mind. Even when your eyes are shut and you try to block out the memories, they are behind your eyes."  
  
Tentatively Sirius placed his hand on her back and when she didn't comment or tell him to stop, he gently rubbed it in circles, comfortingly.  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eye's brimming with tears. "It's horrible. My watcher's name is...was Merric. He found me at school and told me that the dreams that I had been having about these maidens in trouble and all that were true dreams. I just thought that I was becoming a ditz or something. Then, after throwing a knife at me to prove his point, he took me to a cemetery. I saw my first Vampire rise. Everything was different from then on.  
  
"I couldn't deal with it all, everything was happening at once. I mean, I am...was the head of the cheerleaders at the school in LA. Things were getting serious, and I was 'chasing' this guy on the basketball team. I mean everything was really cool, until he ditched me at the dance for this girl who was supposed to be my friend. But that was after I met this guy named Pike, and he was really sweet and he did know about the existence of Vampires. Everything was really good."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Tears spilled out of her eyes. "Well, see there was this really bad guy named Lothos. He had like this vendetta against Merric. Apparently Merric has trained more than one Slayer and he'd come up against this particular vampire. Merric and I might not get along too well, but I listen to him when I pretend that I am not. In America I am the least studious student in the whole school. Well, that's my reputation anyway. In actuality, I pretend to do really bad so that I keep my position as the queen of cool.  
  
"Anyway, Lothos decided that he needed to make and example of his power. He killed Merric in front of me. There was nothing that I could have done to stop him...actually there was something I could have done if I had used my initiative but I was scared. I got frozen to the spot and I couldn't move or react.  
  
"Don't worry though. That Vampire is dead and dust. It was his army that attacked the school. There was this dance and they attacked and the only way that I could think to get everyone out alive was to burn the gym to the ground with all the vampires. There was no way that they could have known what I was doing and I was expelled for it."  
  
She was sobbing heavily at this point and Sirius pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her trying to protect her from the invisible demons that haunted her. "Shh, Buffy it will be alright."  
  
"No it won't. Do you know why Merric trained more than one Slayer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because, Slayers die young. They live three years after they are called if they are lucky. I don't want to die Sirius!" She cried.  
  
Sirius was horrified. He had studied the Slayer with the rest of his year level but he had never stopped to think about what their lives would be like. He felt his heart want to rip in half for the sobbing girl in his arms.  
  
"Come with me." He told her and took her hand and led her from the hall. Using his free hand he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her, then led her out of the school. He smiled at the memory of Buffy looking up at the Castle and the obscene language that she had used when she began to comprehend how huge Hogwarts actually was.  
  
The lake glistened under the moonlight. The moon wasn't full, but was in a half shape and the light poured out reflecting off the waters surface. Sirius sat at the waters edge and pulled Buffy down next to him.  
  
"You need to think positively. What I have read in class is that the Slayer is a solitary person. But you Buffy, you draw people to you. You will never be alone in your fights, if people aren't there with you in person, then they are there with you in spirit. Remember that when you feel lonely."  
  
Buffy lent her head against his shoulder and they sat in silence as they looked out across the water.  
  
"What's it like to know that this is your last night at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Scary." He said simply.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, because I know that the world is out there and I haven't even begun to think about what I want to do next. Where I want to go. I just always assumed that I would either live with James still, or Remus and Peter. I never thought as far ahead as a career."  
  
"Take your time. Were still kids, so do what ever you want. Get your license to Aparate and travel around the world. Don't commit to anything immediately; take the time to think about it. I have no doubt though that Lily and James will want to become Aurors immediately, and that will be enough of a headache for us all."  
  
"Besides, that's tomorrow. I'd much rather focus on now." He murmured looking down at her mop of golden blonde hair.  
  
"And what is happening now that could be of significance? Somewhere in the world a life will end, as a new life will begin. Is that what you are thinking of?"  
  
"You know Buffy, for someone who says they only act unobservant and listen intently to everyone, you are taking a long time to get the message." He muttered.  
  
"I get the message. It was you that missed my message actually. Yesterday, I told you that she wouldn't wait forever, I was talking about me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course. Just now. I don't want to think about any time other than sitting here with you."  
  
She looked up at him, eyes wide and honest. "Then let's sit here and just enjoy each other's presence before we leave. You will return to the real world of England and I to the underworld of America."  
  
"As my lady commands." He murmured leaning in just close enough to brush his lips against hers lightly, then she leaned back into him and they stared out at the lake, sharing the incredibly romantic moment. 


	18. Wake Up Call

A/N: Here's another chapter, I hope you can handle it...lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Although I'd love to take credit, "this book belongs to..." JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton.  
  
Chapter EIGHTEEN.  
  
There were two people watching the close friends down at the water. Remus had been restless and when he had stood to get a glass of water from the bathroom he had noticed that his friend was not in his bed.  
  
Thinking that Sirius must have gone off on some last minute pranking for the final night of their seven years at Hogwarts, he grabbed out the Marauders Map and looked for Sirius's name so he could go and join him.  
  
He was extremely surprised to see that Sirius's name was next to Buffy's and they were sitting in the Great Hall. Waiting to see if they went anywhere, he sat on the edge of the bed, and then the figures began to move. They wandered out side and settled beside the lake. He realized that he would be able to see them from the window. Taking a peek he saw the two kiss briefly.  
  
Smiling to himself he though 'finally' then got the drink he wanted before climbing into his warm bed and falling promptly asleep.  
  
***  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore sat up in his bed, knowing immediately that there was a student out of bed. Assuming that it was either a late night meeting between friends or the marauders pulling a final prank, he wasn't too concerned.  
  
Moving to the window, he saw something that he hadn't expected. Young Buffy Summers and Sirius Black were sitting on the grass beside the lake. They were in very familiar and comfortable positions.  
  
Even though the two were far away from where Dumbledore's tower was, He could tell from their gestures that Buffy had been upset and that Sirius had comforted her. Suddenly the two kissed, shocking him a fair bit.  
  
"Now that is something that I didn't think would happen." He told himself quietly, a grin on his face. He then headed off back to bed before the painting beside the tower window retorted to his comment.  
  
***  
  
Sirius escorted Buffy back to the Heads Common room just over an hour later and Buffy thanked him and wandered back in to go to bed. Then minute that her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep. For once she didn't dream about Merric.  
  
"BUFFY Come ON!" An excited voice yelled at her and she opened her eyes and saw that Lily was standing at the end of her bed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Isn't it normally you that does the waking up?"  
  
"You know me. I need my beauty sleep."  
  
"Oh, please. Sleep won't make you look any more pretty."  
  
"I'm not sure if I should take offence or not." She groaned and slid out of the bed. Lily was showered and dressed so Buffy trudged into the bathroom under strict orders.  
  
Thirty minutes the bubbling Buffy that everyone knew and loved emerged from the room looking fresh and happy.  
  
"Buffy, we have to do this it's going to be so funny!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Wake the boys up."  
  
An evil grin spread across her face. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the way...c'mon!" Lily grabbed Buffy's hand and led her to the Griffindor tower, whispering conspiratorially to each other as they went.  
  
Getting in was no problem because Lily knew the password and the boys had hooked up a password to their dorm. Lily thought about it for a minute then took out her wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". The door swung open. Buffy looked at Lily with a raised eyebrow but she only shrugged and gestured inside.  
  
They crept in and split up. Buffy was waking Sirius and Remus, while Lily would wake Peter and James.  
  
Buffy waited a moment and watched Lily start on James. She lifted her wand and muttered a few words and pointed it at the boys. They all were instantly gagged, now they wouldn't wake each other up and all the more fun for the girls.  
  
Lily climbed onto James bed and let her hair fall down over his face. Buffy didn't watch any more, knowing that she had her own job to get done.  
  
Choosing Remus first, she snuck around the side of his bed and leaned over so that her face was ear level. Taking in a deep breath she blew hard into his ear. He sat straight up in the bed and looked around with startled eyes. Then he saw Buffy rolling around on the floor laughing and he put two and two together.  
  
He looked up and saw James spring out of his bed outraged and he couldn't help but laugh. Buffy noticed that Lily was now curled on James bed with a smug expression on her face. James eyes were wide and shocked and Buffy wondered just what Lily had done.  
  
Oh well, they still had a job to do. Buffy nodded to Lily, meaning that she could start on Peter. Looking at Sirius she remembered the night before and didn't want to wake him so cruelly, but she also didn't want anyone else to know about the previous night. Taking a run up she vaulted onto the bed and landed on her hands and knees over Sirius. The bouncing of the bed didn't wake him and she sighed and lowered her face so that it was just above his and yelled. "Wake UP!" His eyes snapped open at the second that Lily's gagging spell wore off.  
  
"I already am." He whispered to her and grabbed her and began to tickle her.  
  
"Stop!" She squealed as the assault continued and she writhed around on the bed. "Help!" She screamed giggling.  
  
"Alright Sirius, that's enough." James said hauling his off Buffy who lay where she was catching her breath.  
  
Peter joined them, thirdly discussed with being woken up so early. "So what was the point of that?"  
  
"You guy's are sleeping in on the last day that we will be at Hogwarts! What is the problem with you guys?"  
  
"Oh...ahh..."  
  
"Exactly. We need to go and have breakfast and then say good bye to everything!"  
  
"Alright Lily." Remus agreed, pulling himself to his feet.  
  
All the boys stood looking at the girls pointedly. "What?" Buffy asked innocently.  
  
"Out!" Sirius said, pulling her off his bed and pushing her to the door while James did the same to Lily.  
  
"Fine! We'll be in the common room waiting." Lily called to them as they slammed the door shut.  
  
***  
  
"Well that was interesting." Peter sighed dropping back onto his bed.  
  
"I know. Girls are strange when they are happy." Remus sighed shooting a look at Sirius that the other boy couldn't miss. He blushed and looked at Remus with a question. Remus just looked back blankly.  
  
"Hey Prongs, what ya got there?" Sirius asked James who was sitting on the end of his bed with a little box in his hand.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't."  
  
"Alright." James tossed the box over to Sirius and Remus and Peter all crowded in to have a closer look.  
  
"Oh my..." Peter gasped.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Congratulations buddy." Remus smiled up at James.  
  
"Yes, that is an engagement ring, and yes I am going to ask Lily to marry me and yes I have asked Professor Dumbledore and Buffy for permission before I actually do it."  
  
"So this isn't just a prank?" Sirius demanded again his eyes wild.  
  
"No, for once in my life, I am deadly serious."  
  
Peter stood and took the box from Sirius, then walked back to James. He gave him the box back solemnly. Then offered his hand to his friend. James shook it gratefully.  
  
"About time." Sirius said under his breath.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well we all knew that you and Lily were meant for each other. The only thing that we had to do was wait for you guys to realize it." Sirius was grinning openly now.  
  
"I thought that you were angry." James accused.  
  
"Nope, just surprised that it had taken you this long."  
  
Grinning, all the boys patted James on the back before getting changed and then joining the girls down stairs in the common room. 


	19. The 'pop' of a Question

A/N: Here's another chapter, I hope you can handle it...lol. Oh and hmm...Buffy/Snape pairing? Not in this story but now you've gone and given me ideas...  
  
Disclaimer: Although I'd love to take credit, "this book belongs to..." JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton.  


  
  
Chapter NINETEEN.  
  
  
The morning went really fast. The boys and Lily went almost mad, running all around the school, saying good-bye to people and places. They went to the kitchens and said good-bye to the elves, and Buffy tasted her first butter beer. They went to the Library and Lily said goodbye to the books and the librarian while Buffy stood and stared at the masses of the books with her mouth hanging open in shock and the enormity.  
  
The boys even went down to the dungeon to announce to the empty potions classroom that they were leaving, that they would never melt another cauldron on their floor and that they would defiantly not miss it.  
  
Lily took Buffy up to the Astronomy tower and showed her a view of the Hogwarts grounds and the lakes. Then down to the Quidditch pitch and the boys said good bye to he Quidditch coach Madame Bailey, then to the team's rooms to say good-bye to the team who were assembled there waiting for James and Sirius.  
  
James had been the seeker for the team and Sirius had been a beater. They had both been joint captains and were the only Griffindor seniors on the team.  
  
Lily and Buffy waited out side with Remus and Peter while Sirius and James said goodbye to their teammates and announced the new captain. They left and the others hear them making threats that if they lost the cup to Slytherin then they would come back and give them all hell.  
  
Buffy smirked but she didn't doubt that they would do exactly that.  
  
When they finally entered the Great Hall for their last meal at Hogwarts the mood had sobered and nearly all of the giggling had evaporated. Peter and Buffy had been walking along the back of the group and making jokes out of everything that anyone said.  
  
Slipping into seats at the Griffindor table, Sirius sat beside Buffy and Peter beside Sirius. The other three were opposite them.  
  
In moments Professor Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands "Let the feast begin."  
  
Like a wave, the talking began and everyone in the hall began to tuck in on the food that had just appeared in front of them all.  
  
"Why is there never any food like this in American cafeterias?" Buffy whined.  
  
"Because, the mother country always does best." Peter said firmly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You know, you have all got me talking English again. Now I'm going to have to learn the accent thing again."  
  
"No you don't. It'll come naturally. Just like your English accent." Lily told her evenly.  
  
"Americans do talk funny don't they?" Remus said mildly, and Buffy poked her tongue out at him.  
  
The conversations from then were brief as they were all stuffing their faces, but there were different thoughts running through their minds.  
  
Remus was thinking about the moon and what he would do when it was full and he wasn't at Hogwarts. He had spoken to Dumbledore then gone to see Severus Snape to ask about the wolfs bane potion. It was supposed to be some sort of miracle cure although it hadn't been completed yet. That might keep his harmless and moderately in control of the wolf. He knew that he would have to chase it up.  
  
Peter looked around at his friends and saw them smiling at their own thoughts and wondered why would he ever want to betray them to someone evil. That was the stupidest thing that he had ever thought about doing. He knew that he would have to make it up to the guys.  
  
James was thinking about the question that he was going to ask Lily. He was nervous and if he had held out his hand everyone would have seen that it was shaking violently. He looked up at the woman that he loved with all of his heart and his nerves evaporated. He knew exactly what it was that he would say and the time that he would say them. He smiled pleased with him self.  
  
Sirius was confused. His had rested on the seat between himself and Buffy. Her hand was just beside his. How hard would it be for him to lift his hand and place it over hers? It was just a little movement, not one that took too much effort. But how would she react? Buffy wasn't like any other girl he had been interested in. There was something that was differently about them, something that was more special. He didn't want to ruin it before what ever 'it' turned out to be before it had a chance to start. Taking a deep breath he placed his hand over hers.  
  
Startled, Buffy shot a look at Sirius as he took her hand. Yet she didn't make any move to remove it. Instead she turned her hand around so that she was clasping his. Their fingers interlocked and they continued to eat their meal with their one free hand. No one knew any better.  
  
Lily was slightly nervous. As the head girl she needed to stand up in just a few minutes and make a speech, to thank the teachers for teaching them throughout that year. Pushing that from her mind for a moment she pondered her sister. She was sitting very close to Sirius, but Lily had noticed the bond that had appeared out of nowhere between them. She had a feeling that Remus had noticed too, but he was keeping that knowledge to himself. She smiled noticing that both had one hand under the table and remembered back to when she and James had done that, the year before Buffy had played matchmaker and set the two up. She knew that Buffy and Sirius had many fun times ahead of them.  
  
Finally, the last of the food vanished from the tables and the plates were left clean. Lily stood as Amos Diggory, the Head Boy did and they both made their way to the front of the hall.  
  
Buffy had a feeling that the boy's speech would be long and boring and she was right. She tuned out and waited for Sirius to alert her to when Lily would speak. When he did, he squeezed her hand slightly and she looked up.  
  
"On behalf all of the graduating seventh years, I would like to thank the teachers." She turned to the head table. "I know that I am speaking for nearly every student in this hall when I say that you guys really have made Hogwarts fun...well if you remove the homework and the fact that this is a school...so lets just say that the weekends were fun."  
  
The students around the hall laughed, as did half of the teachers. "But seriously, we have all made wonderful memories from our times here at Hogwarts. Those of us that have some not so nice memories should remember that what doesn't defeat us will make us stronger. I would like to wish everyone here good luck for the future and what is to come."  
  
There was cheering and loud applause that echoed around the hall. Dumbledore began to rise to send all of the students out to the carriages, when James stood beating him to it.  
  
"Now?" Buffy hissed incredulous and James winked at her.  
  
"Professor, there is something that I would like to say if I may?"  
  
"Certainly James." The professor said graciously, his eye's twinkling.  
  
Lily went to sit down but James caught her arm and held her up the front. "Hang on a sec." He whispered to her. She shrugged but did as he asked.  
  
Turning to the hall he began. "Most of you know me. If I haven't met you at a Quidditch match, then I will have pulled a prank on you...uh, sorry about that."  
  
"No your not!" A Hufflepuf Seventh year called out and James grinned.  
  
"Your probably right." The hall filled with polite laughter. "Anyway, that's not really why I'm up here talking to you. You all probably also know that I am part of a group of guys that have dubbed ourselves the Maruaders. We have not only the title of wanting detentions, but we are the Prankster Kings."  
  
Taking a deep breath he continued. "Now, there is a point in a persons life when they realize something that will change them forever. Sometimes they realize it early, and sometimes it's later. Recently I discovered this in myself. I have decided that this King of Pranking needs to take his Queen."  
  
He turned to Lily and took her hand. Locking eye's with hers he dropped to one knee as though in slow motion. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the tiny box and opened it, offering it to Lily.  
  
"Lily Jayne Evans, will you do me the honor of becoming my Queen?"  
  
Gasps echoed around the hall. Of course they were all from the female population.  
  
Lily's eye's widened and she looked intently at James, her emotions overwhelming her. There was only one possible answer to the question. "Yes." She whispered so that only he could hear. "YES!" She yelled again. James slipped the ring onto her finger and she threw herself at him. As he stood her arms wrapped around his neck and he spun her around in a circle, lifting her feet off the ground.  
  
The hall erupted into cheering and even the teachers were clapping. The cat calling began as soon as Lily and James began to kiss. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Buffy were all on their feet roaring along with the rest. There were a few others that were standing too.  
  
"Get a ROOM!" Sirius screamed at the two and they slowly broke apart red in the face.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore announced merrily, "Although that is the end of an era here, I think that another has just begun." He smiled as James winked at him. "Very well. You are all dismissed. Have a safe summer and good luck to those who will not be returning to us next year.  
  
The flocks of people left through the front entrance to the hall. Remus, Peter, Sirius and Buffy left following them. Letting James and Lily catch up with them when they were ready. 


	20. Leaving Again

A/N: Here's another chapter, I hope you can handle it...lol.

A/N: This chapter is more of a filler chapter, with no major events happening in it...but it's still nessisary. Thankyou for the continued support and reviews.

  
  
Disclaimer: Although I'd love to take credit, "this book belongs to..." JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton.  
  
Chapter TWENTY.  
  
They got out to the front of the school and there were white carriages all lined up to take them to the train station. "What on earth are they?" Buffy demanded, looking at the carriages then at the scary creatures that seemed to pull them.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"Those things that are pulling the carriages!"  
  
"There isn't anything pulling the carriages Buffy. It's all done by magic."  
  
"I'm telling you Remus that there is something pulling them."  
  
"Well, it wont kill us, because what ever 'it' is hasn't hurt us so far." Remus told her and she couldn't argue with his reasoning. She followed the boys into a carriage and they were about to pull out when the newly engaged couple climbed into the carriage with them.  
  
"Hello future Mrs. Potter." Buffy teased her sister mercilessly.  
  
"Doesn't it have a wonderful sound to it?" She said happily.  
  
"Gosh, what have you done to the real Lily Evans? If anyone called you Mrs. Anything a few years ago, you would have been so angry."  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't the right Mrs."  
  
"Eww, I think that I am going to be sick." Buffy murmured.  
  
"And just think that if it wasn't for you then we may not have gotten together at all." Lily teased as Buffy shook her head and placed it into her hands.  
  
She changed the subject as quickly as she could. "What are you guys going to do when you get to the train station? Are you getting picked up or are you using magical means to get where you are going?"  
  
"James, Lily and I are going back to Mrs. P's place." Sirius announced.  
  
"I'm headed back to apartment the ministry supplied me with." Remus said glumly. "Dumbledore had words with them and they decided that it would be safer to give me a small flat out of town that had secure locks on it for the full moon."  
  
"He is a very wise man." Buffy said truthfully, not wanting to play around with the fact that Remus was in fact dangerous when he was a wolf. He knew that he was too and didn't need any one telling him other wise.  
  
"I'm going home to see my mother, and then I was going to catch up with the guys in a week or so." Peter told her and she nodded.  
  
Digging around in her pack she found the return air ticket and saw that her flight left at four 'o' clock that afternoon. Her watch read twelve thirty. "Does anyone want to come with me to the airport?"  
  
"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed as the carriages came to a halt. "But do you really have to go back?"  
  
"Yes. Not that I want to." She gave Sirius a look that spoke volumes then smiled back at James and Lily. "But I'll be back to see you both safely enter the constitution of marriage." She announced.  
  
"We wouldn't have it any other way." Lily said. They climbed down from the carriages and then onto the train. Lily linked her arm with Buffy's. "Your going to be my maid of honor aren't you?"  
  
"Of course. Like I would trust anyone else to do the job!" Buffy cried and gave her sister a hug. "Congratulations Lily. This couldn't have happened to a better person."  
  
The train ride went faster than it should have and James and Lily sat together in the corner sharing smootchies and whispering quietly to each other. Remus, Sirius, Peter and Buffy all started a noisy and violent game of exploding snap. When they got sick of that they played wizards chess. There was much cheering and yelling 'take that pawn' and 'of with his head' that finally James and Lily had to come over and see what they were doing.  
  
Disembarking the train, Buffy got a surprise. None other that Mrs. Potter herself was waiting for the train at the station. Without saying a word, Buffy flew at the woman and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Good heavens, is that little Buffy?"  
  
"Yup. Look, I grew a little bit!" She announced though, thoroughly pleased with her self.  
  
"So you have. And how old are you now?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Oh dear, you all grow up so quickly."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"That's alright dear. Now, why do my son and your sister look so happy with themselves?"  
  
"They can tell you. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."  
  
Minutes later the rest joined them. Mrs. Potter looked at James expectantly. "What did you do this time?"  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"No the wall behind you. James, you have that smug look on your face that you get after you've tipped a bucket of water on a poor un-expecting chap."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing like that mum." He said honestly.  
  
"Well, what is it then?"  
  
James nudged Lily and with a shy smile she held out her hand to Mrs. P. The ring on her finger was quite clear to the gently mother. She shrieked and her hands went to cover her mouth and her eye's widened. "Is this...is this...?"  
  
"Are you okay" Remus asked his face concerned.  
  
A huge smile spread across James mothers face and she pulled James and Lily into a huge hug. "Oh congratulations to you both. Oh my dear, welcome to the family again, even though you have been a part of it for three years, and Sirius too. Remus and James are also just as much family as you three who live with me...Oh a wedding!"  
  
She hugged them both again and Buffy stood back between Remus and Sirius. They wrapped their arms over her shoulders and turned aside for the moment.  
  
"Ahh, another happy family."  
  
"Don't I know it," Buffy shrugged. "Are you guys going to come and visit me in America now that you are all eighteen and can Aparate if you get that darn license? I can show you guys around LA and take you all through the Muggle shopping centers. It'll be great!" She included Peter in that and of course James and Lily and Mrs. P. but they would no doubt be busy with the wedding preparations and all of those little things that always needed to be done.  
  
"Of course!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"I'll come."  
  
"And me! I've always wanted to come to America." Remus said to Buffy. She smiled up at the boys. She didn't have to be so alone after all.  
  
"Now, Buffy. Have you ever gone though the barrier before?" Peter asked her seriously.  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Someone should take you through then. I don't know if Muggles are able to go through without a magical person or not." Remus pointed out.  
  
"Alright. Milady, shall we?" Sirius asked stepping forward and offering her his arm.  
  
"We shall." Buffy giggled and linked her arm through his.  
  
They started to run and as they were about to hit the wall, Buffy squeezed her eyes shut. When she reopened them she was on the main station of London. The other's soon joined them.  
  
"Mrs. P, do you have a car, or do I need to call a cab?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I have a car." She replied.  
  
"Cool. Would you be able to drive me to the airport? My plane back to America leaves in like thirty minutes."  
  
"Of course dear." She replied and they all headed out.  
  
Twenty minutes late they came to a stop in front of the terminal that her flight left from.  
  
"Flight 314 to Los Angles departing in ten minutes now boarding." A female voice came over the intercom and Buffy turned to her friends and family.  
  
"I'm going to miss you all. Thank you for organizing for me to come over, I have had a wonderful time." She told them all.  
  
She hugged Mrs. Potter, and thanked her for everything.  
  
Turning to James she studied him closely. "Look after my sister. Don't ever hurt her or you'll have me to answer to." She said firmly, "Love you." She said and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
To Remus she turned next. "Sweetie, don't be afraid to ask for help with the Ministry if you need it. I don't have a problem with kicking their collective butts for you." She said to him.  
  
"Buffy, I don't doubt it for a minute." He laughed.  
  
"Good." She hugged and kissed him, then moved on to Peter.  
  
"Never forget who your friends are. If by some chance you do, go and play some sort of prank of someone. That'll make you feel better and then you'll remember!" She made her voice sound surprised. He gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"I'll miss you Lady Bug."  
  
"I'll miss you more." She countered hugging and kissing him.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"And so it comes to me."  
  
"Yes, and don't think that you're getting out of it either."  
  
He shot a helpless look at his friends before Buffy threw her self at him and hugged him tightly. "Ahh, she's got me!" He cried in mock horror.  
  
"Thanks for the talk." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Anytime." He whispered back.  
  
She stepped back and looked at them all. "Remember I'm only an owl or an apparition away." She said. Hoisting her bag onto her back, she looked her friends over again, and then boarded the plane before anyone could say another word.  
  
They all stood around and watched the plane take off. Sirius turned to see the somber faces around him. "Well, she was a breath of fresh air, don't you all think?"  
  
They erupted into laughter. 


	21. Is it a bad dream?

A/N: Well, in answer to some questions, buffy has to go through bad stuff for all the good stuff to happen so I can't guarantee a lot of happiness, I hope to remain as true to Buffy and HP as I can of course there are always artistic licence... and Buffy knows deep down even if she wants to deny it that she cant run away from her destiny that has alway been how I've felt...any way, enough of my prattle, on with the show.

Disclaimer: Although I'd love to take credit, "this book belongs to..." JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton.

  
  
Chapter TWENTY-ONE   
  
When Buffy got off the plane she looked around the airport and saw that her father was waiting for her.  
  
She waved cheerfully and hurried over to him. "Hey dad." She greeted him, slipping back into her American accent.  
  
"Hey Buff."  
  
"So what have you and mum been up to while I've been off in the mother country?"  
  
"Not a lot...a bit of this and a bit of that. You know how it is."  
  
"Yeah...sure."  
  
"Well, how was your sister?"  
  
"Great, better than great. I'll tell you all about it when were with mum. Is she in the car?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great."  
  
When Buffy had climbed into the car and greeted her mother properly, she started to babble about her time in England.  
  
"...And there was Padfoot which is actually James's nickname, and he has been dating Lily for three years, and it was me and the other three boys that set them up in the first place while we were all staying with James and his mother. So anyway, we were just finished our lunch and we were in this huge hall filled with students and all the teachers. Lily has to make an announcement and then James stands up as says that he is the pranking king and needs to take a queen. Then he drops onto one knee and asks her to marry him and he gave her the most beautiful ring and everything!" Buffy said talking almost non-stop.  
  
She didn't notice the quiet of her parents and was chatting away happily when she looked out the car window and saw that they weren't going the right way home.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Oh...um, your father and I have something that we want to show you."  
  
"Okay." She replied and started humming to a tune that she had herd on the radio on the plane trip back.  
  
The car turned into a driveway and followed a long sealed road up to a large building. They pulled up and Hank got out and opened the door for Buffy.  
  
"Nice place." She commented.  
  
"Yeah, it is quite pretty isn't it?" Joyce said, coming to stand next to Buffy.  
  
"So where are we? There aren't any buildings or anything around here." Buffy asked curiously. It was true. They had left the city of LA and were in almost the countryside. The grounds of the house were huge and the grass was really green.  
  
"Come inside Buffy and we'll explain things to you." Hank said and took her hand and led her inside the front door. The entry was set up like a reception area and there were women wearing blue uniforms.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Summers?"  
  
"Yes, that's us."  
  
"Come through here. We'll be right with you."  
  
They entered an office and took seats in large comfy chairs. "Okay, now tell me what's going on, because I'm starting to get a really bad vibe off of this place."  
  
"Now Buffy, while you were away, your mother and I went and saw an old friend about what you told us."  
  
"You WHAT? I did tell you that the whole Slayer thing was supposed to be top secret didn't I?"  
  
"You did, but that's not the point. We know that you were making up the lie and we gave you the chance to admit the truth but you didn't. This old friend happens to be a doctor and was very concerned when we told him that you had burnt down the school gym. He suggested that we bring you here for a while, just until you get better." Hank said gently.  
  
"What do you mean, until I get better?"  
  
"Well, the people will help you here sweetie." Joyce said to her kindly.  
  
"But there is nothing wrong with me!" She replied standing up.  
  
"Sit down Buffy."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Buffy, I'm not going to tell you again." Her mothers voice grew firm.  
  
"Are you telling me that you are putting me in a mental hospital?"  
  
"It's only for a little while sweetheart."  
  
"But I'm not lying to you, I promise. What can I swear on? I swear on my sister that I am not lying to you!"  
  
"Buffy, there is no way that the story that you told us is true. We need you to be here so that you can get better."  
  
At that moment the Doctor walked in and took in the scene. He made a gesturing action over his shoulder and two orderly's came in behind him.  
  
"Is this your daughter?" He asked.  
  
"Yes this is Buffy."  
  
"Good. We'll take her to her room now, but we need you two to stay around and fill out some paperwork."  
  
"Mom! Dad! Don't do this to me. I wasn't lying!" Buffy yelled and the orderlies grabbed her arms and took her from the room. The last thing that Buffy saw was her mother sobbing into her father's shirts. "NO!" She screamed as she was taken to a room and gently put inside. She heard the door lock and she fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
She didn't know what time it was, as there were no windows in her room, but she felt as though it should be nighttime. Looking around she saw that there was a small bed on one side of the room. She dragged her self over to it and curled up in the center, hugging the pillow to her chest. She finally slept.  
  
Sirius awoke with a yell. He blinked a few time to re-orient him-self realizing that he was at the Potters house, where he lived, in his own bedroom.  
  
Running a hand through his hair he stood up and headed down the stairs to get a glass of water. He hoped that he could wash away the nightmare that he had just had.  
  
He was taking a glass from the cupboard when he heard another set of footsteps on the stairs. Looking up he saw Lily joining him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep huh?"  
  
"Nope. Bad dream. You?" He asked.  
  
"I had this really weird dream. It was of me and James and it was our wedding day." She smiled at the thought unconsciously, "Buffy and you were there and so was everyone else. Voldemort and two death eaters showed up. They said some fancy speech and then fired a single shot at me. It was the Arvada Kedavra. I was terrified, but Buffy threw herself in front of me and took the curse instead.  
  
"It was terrible. You four all shouted curses at once and the other guests, who were magical, had their wands pointed at the bastards but they frowned at Buffy and then disapperated. I was on my knees beside Buffy, but she opened her eyes and was alive."  
  
"Wow, your telling me that it was weird." Sirius remarked, thinking that it was probably the sort of thing that Buffy would do though.  
  
"Yeah, well it was only a dream. What was yours about?"  
  
"Oh, I hardly remember now." He lied.  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad then, could it." She commented to him smiling.  
  
"Nope." He grunted. In fact his dream had been about Buffy and it wasn't pleasant. She had been put into some sort of Hospital. He sighed and tried not to think about how real it had been. Sculling the last of the water in his cup, he rinsed it and dried it out before putting it back into the cupboard.  
  
"Goodnight Lily." Sirius said softly before trotting back up to the warmth of his bed. 


	22. Dear Diary

A/N: Thankyou for being patient. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday and this chappie is pretty crappy any way, but I did have a date with the tv! My friend lent me 8 episodes of Stargate and I sat and watched them all after Uni. I plan on doing the exact same thing tonight when I get home...mmm Daniel Jackson/Michal Shanks...mmm Jack O'Neill/Richard Dean Anderson...sorry off on a tangent then...I hope to be putting longer chapters up soon, but no promises. Thankyou everyone for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Although I'd love to take credit, "this book belongs to..." JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton.Chapter TWENTY-TWO"I'm terribly sorry mom, dad. I shouldn't have made up such a terrible lie." Buffy said sincerely to her parents exactly one week after she had been committed. She knew that if she ever wanted to get out of the hospital then she would have to tell them exactly what it was that they wanted to hear.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, we know that you are." Joyce looked up at the doctor that was supervising them. "Is she better?"  
  
"She's fine, and we have decided that she is free to go home with you."  
  
"Thank you Doc." Hanks said shaking hands with the man. Joyce put her arm around Buffy and they walked out to the car together. It was then that Buffy noticed that her parents had brought separate cars.  
  
"Mom? What's going on?"  
  
"Your father and I have decided that we should get a separation."  
  
"WHY?" Buffy demanded shocked at the revelation.  
  
"It's been building up for a long while now. I have packed up everything that was in your room into boxes and sent them with the moving truck. We are moving to a little town called Sunnydale."  
  
"Straight away?"  
  
"No, of course not. We are going to go and stay with my mom for a little while. Just until we find a good house. I have decided that I would like to purchase the gallery they have there."  
  
There was no space for Buffy to argue with her mother and she turned and gave her father a hug, because she would miss him, not because she forgave either of them for putting her into the terrible place.  
  
He hugged her back and then left, climbing into his car, he drove off leaving Buffy and her mother standing on the steps of the hospital, the car was behind them. He didn't look back.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder she looked at the hospital and saw that it was looming up at her. She shuddered never wanting to set foot in one of them again.  
  
"Can we go?" She asked plainly and her mother agreed. They climbed into the four-wheel drive and set off to Joyce's mothers home.  
  
Two months later, Buffy climbed the stairs of their new house in Sunnydale. Already Buffy hated it. There was no independent gym, away from the school and she hadn't seen any clubs as of yet that she could go to and have some fun.  
  
Her mother was taking her to school the next day to enroll her and so that she could start classes. The school year had actually started two days ago, but Buffy was adamant that she wouldn't go there on the first day. She wanted to slip in unnoticed and join with the crowd.  
  
In her bedroom, Buffy sat at the desk and began to write in the diary she was keeping. She had started to write in it the day she had been released from the hospital. It was a way for her to get her emotions out.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Mum decided that I couldn't put off school any longer. I have to go there tomorrow and enroll. It sucks big time, but I don't want to get her upset with me. Not after I broke my parents up with my secret.  
  
I have made a decision about this year at school. I don't plan to tell anyone that I am originally from England. I have a chance to start fresh here and I plan to make the most of it. I also plan to play the ditzy blonde that I was starting to become in LA before I found out who I was. I want to pass all of my tests, but play down the results. I'm going to seem to be one of the dropout kids who need heaps of study help and all that, but I plan to pass with flying colors. I'll make mum and Lily proud of me.  
  
I also plan to continue with patrol. Although I did say that I was going to stop that I can't stop the feeling that bubbles up inside me every time I look out the window and see the cemetery down the street. There are eight cemeteries here. It's more like Sunnyhell than Sunnydale.  
  
I received a letter from Lily. Her wedding is in three months. James and her are planning to get married in the orchard behind James house on November 25th. I am really excited. Lily told me that she had Professor Dumbledore's permission to write to me often for the next two months. She will be sending me pictures of wedding dresses and I get to say which are my favorites. She said that she knows that my taste in clothing is much better than hers. Anyway, mum said that it was okay for me to go so yay!  
  
So far she hasn't been through my things again...the last time that I caught her doing that I was absolutely furious and I don't think that she would try it again...but just incase, I have a false bottom to the trunk at the end of my bed. Under it I have stakes and an axe. The only thing that I don't want again is a Watcher. I don't want to be responsible for another one dieing on me, or for me. That would be something that I cannot stand.  
  
Sirius wrote to me, straight after I got out of the 'place' (The hospital) and he knew that there was something wrong. Apparently he had been dreaming about it. I had to tell him the truth. There is just something about him that makes me need to speak the truth. I am unable to lie to him.  
  
Anyway, I'm going to sleep now or I will never get up in the morning and I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day.  
  
Yours truly, Buffy. 


	23. A Watcher

A/N: Hey everyone, more Buffy Crossover goodness for you all. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I hope you continue to enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy, mastered by JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton respectively. This story is my idea however and I am making no profit other than the expansion of my heart.  
  
Chapter TWENTY-THREE  
  
The morning interview went fairly well, all things considered. Principal Flutie was quite a nice man; he even ripped Buffy's record into quarters before realizing that it said that she burnt down the gym at her old school. At that point he sticky taped the whole thing back together again.  
  
She was given her class schedule and told that she had too go to the library to get the books for her classes until she had the chance to purchase them herself. Her mother said goodbye and she was on her own.  
  
Moving to her lockers, a girl who introduced herself as Cordelia came up to her. She was extremely interested in the fact that she had come from LA. From what Buffy gathered, she was her Sunnydale counterpart she was the exact same thing that Buffy had been. Head cheerleader, most popular, heaps of followers, and most likely to be prom queen. Cordelia was showing her around the school, and introduced her to the people that she should defiantly stay away from. Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris and their friend Jessie.  
  
Cordelia was terribly rude to them and it was a wake up call to Buffy. She couldn't believe that she had been that terrible in LA. She soon ditched Cordy and went back and became friends with the three. Willow was unsure whether Buffy really wanted to become her friend or whether she wanted her to do her homework for her.  
  
Whatever anyone though, it was Willow that introduced Buffy to the school library. Leaving Buffy to it while she went to class, Buffy wandered into the seemingly deserted rooms.  
  
"Hello? Any body there?"  
  
"Miss Summers?" A male voice came from the staircase. Buffy looked up to see a tall man about thirty five years old, with glasses looking down at her from the top of the small staircase.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. I was just here to get my books..."  
  
"I know exactly what book you are looking for." He stated stepping down the stairs. His voice revealed him to be English and Buffy almost immediately liked the guy. However, things went down hill dramatically when he pulled out a book that she defiantly didn't want to see.  
  
The book was more of a tome and it had the word VAMPYR written on the front cover. She took a step back.  
  
"No, that is definitely not the book that I am looking for." She stated.  
  
"Buffy Summers, I am Rupert Giles and I have been assigned as your Watcher.  
  
"I don't need a watcher." She said all too quickly.  
  
"Of course you do." He replied with a no nonsense attitude.  
  
"Look, I don't know what gives you people the right to decide what is best for me. I have my own life, and I will make my own decisions." She said adamantly.  
  
"What is it that you have against Watchers?"  
  
"Just the general principle. Besides, I quit." She said blatantly.  
  
"You can't just quit your destiny."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I happen to be a firm believer that there is a free will for every one. I make my own destiny thankyou very much." She announced and gave in to her feet's compulsion to turn and bolt.  
  
Unfortunately, is was her head that forced her to return that evening after a day of taking frantic catch up notes. "Mr. Giles?" She called tentatively. "I was wondering if I could get those school books."  
  
He appeared out of his office. "Into every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will fight the demons and forces of darkness. She is the slayer."  
  
"Your point?" She said throwing him off his train of thought.  
  
"I...was just reminding you of the prophecy." He said put out.  
  
"Alright. Like I could forget it anyway."  
  
"Why don't you in specific want a watcher?"  
  
"Because they are likely to get them selves killed." She said firmly.  
  
"I can assure you Miss Summers, I do not intend to be killed. Nor am I likely to be any time soon. I do know how to defend myself."  
  
"Even angels fall Mr. Giles."  
  
"I am well aware of that."  
  
"Then we are off to a good start."  
  
"Seeing that I am here as the school librarian however, I would take advantage of that and accept a watcher. You need one, just as a Watcher needs a slayer to look after."  
  
"How about we compromise. I'll see how good you are out in the field, and then we will see."  
  
"I was going to say the exact same thing." He told her, slightly put out.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet that you were too. Look, Willow and Xander suggested that I go down to the Bronze and see what it's like. There has to be something vaguely resembling LA around here somewhere. Later." She said to him and walked off, forgetting again the books that she had originally gone in for.  
  
Giles insisted that it was pure coincidence that he was at the Bronze when she arrived, although Buffy had her suspicions. Using her fashion sense she was able to spot two vampires below in the crowd. In the process she discovered that Giles was new at the training of the slayer as she was. Merric was experienced, while Giles had never watched over a slayer before.  
  
Buffy found this refreshing. Turning back to the floor, she saw from their position on the overhanging walkway that Willow was with the male and Xander was with the other.  
  
Springing into action, she chased after them, scaring Cordelia into 'disowning' her in the process. Buffy was able to save Willow and Xander, but their friend Jessie was not that lucky. He was turned and Xander was the one to stake him.  
  
Even through all that, they formed a close bond and Buffy, Xander and Willow dubbed them selves the Scooby Gang. Giles became the knowledgeable elder amongst them, Willow was the computer genius, Buffy was the muscle and Xander was the comic relief and friend that was always there for you no matter what.  
  
While Buffy bonded with the two, she tried her hardest to keep her distance from Giles but it just didn't work that way.  
  
The excuses that she had been feeding her mother were that she was getting tutoring after school with the librarian Mr. Giles. Actually, she was training for her Slayage. Then late at night she would sneak out and patrol. Also during her training, when Willow and Xander and even Giles weren't watching, she would have her books out and be pouring over them, not wanting to fall behind and needing to work harder than all the others to keep everything balanced. 


	24. Telling Giles

A/N: Hey everyone, more Buffy Crossover goodness for you all. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I hope you continue to enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy, mastered by JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton respectively. This story is my idea however and I am making no profit other than the expansion of my heart.

Chapter TWENTY-FOUR.  
It had been two months since she had started at Sunnydale high and she was excited about Lily's upcoming wedding. The letters were becoming more and more frequent and there was much excitement when they had finally decided on the wedding and bridesmaid dresses. Now Lily was consulting with her friends from the magical community on flowers and the little details that Buffy couldn't help with because she was so far away.  
  
James had written once complaining in fun that the cost of the wedding was going to send him broke. She knew that this was a huge exaggeration because the Potters weren't exactly running out of funds anytime this centaury.  
  
Buffy was sitting up toward the back of the library studying hard for the chemistry exam that they had the next day. She had just discovered a way to sort out the equations simply when a yell from the office could be heard.  
  
"Buffy!" It was Giles and Buffy was on her feet and hurdling the rail around the staircase in seconds.  
  
"Giles? What's wrong?"  
  
"What is that?" He demanded pointing to the owl that had flown in the open window and was now perched on a chair seated at the table.  
  
"You're the watcher, what do you think that it looks like?"  
  
"Well...an owl. It just startled me, that's all."  
  
"You gave me a fright. I thought that something terrible had happened to you."  
  
"Me? Hardly Buffy."  
  
"Have you forgotten where we are? Right on top of the hellmouth! Anything could have happened."  
  
"Yes...well." He took off his glasses and cleaned them, something that Buffy had come to know as the Giles 'thinking' gesture.  
  
"Hey Ally." She cooed to the owl that was staring pointedly at Buffy. She moved forward and the owl held out its leg and Giles watched Buffy remove a parcel from its leg.  
  
"My, word." Giles exclaimed. Buffy grinned at him and removed a letter of her own from the pack she had left on the table. She tied it to Ally's leg and petted the owl, before watching it fly out the open window and into the night.  
  
"Well, that is certainly something that you don't see everyday. You seem familiar with it though."  
  
"It is the way that my sister writes to me." Buffy had unconsciously reverted to her English accent when she spoke of Lily, and Giles eyebrows immediately shot up.  
  
"Are you making fun of me again Buffy? And I didn't know that you had a sister."  
  
She sighed. Buffy had known that eventually she would have to tell Giles about her past, she just had hoped that it wouldn't be for a long time. "I'm not making fun of you Giles. As much as I want people to believe, I'm not really that sort of a person." She didn't bother to talk with out the English accent now, and put it on completely. "I actually have two sisters." She informed him.  
  
"I'm beginning to believe that there are things here that aren't as they seem."  
  
"That's because they aren't."  
  
"Are you going to elaborate?"  
  
"In a moment. Let me go and collect my things." She left him there while she wandered back into the stacks and collected her books. Returning she placed them on the table and began to shuffle them so that they were away in her shoulder bag where anyone who walked in wouldn't see them.  
  
Giles mouth gaped open as he caught sight of the Chemistry equations that she had been compiling. They were worthy of Willow. "So, you study as well?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose that there is no way that I can hide it from you anyway. You have to promise not to tell though."  
  
"I wont."  
  
"Thankyou. I only pretend to do really badly. Things are just easier that way. And I don't want to be any more special that the Slayer title makes me."  
  
"Strangely enough, I can almost understand that." He sat down and she sat opposite him at the table. "About your family?" He prompted.  
  
"I have two sisters, Lily and Petunia Evans. We were born in England, where I lived until I was eleven. Then social serviced split us up. Petunia hated Lily, and me and because she was Eighteen she moved in with her boyfriend. Lily was away at a boarding school for gifted students, and it was all paid for in advance, so she stayed there all year then during the Summer she would stay with her friends. I was only a minor and there was a lady who I can only describe as mean. She came into the house and literally dragged me away. They wouldn't let me contact Lily or Petty to tell them what had happened, and then they made a mistake and sent me to England. Joyce and Hank were only my adoptive parents. I lived with them ever since." She stopped and pulled her wallet from her back pocket. She had two photos that she kept there.  
  
Holding them out she showed Giles. "This is of Petty, Lily and Me before Petty hated us." He took the photo and studied it. They were all really young when the photo was taken, but Buffy still carried it with her everywhere. Just so that she could remember her family and who she was.  
  
"Who is who?" He asked suddenly. Buffy stood up and walked around the table. She came to sit beside Giles and looked at the photo over his arm. The older brown haired one is Petunia. Lily is the red head. She got our mothers looks. The scrawny kid...god I must be three there, is me."  
  
"Buffy you have brown hair here."  
  
"Oh, yeah...well you see...I'm not a natural blonde." She bubbled. "I changed it when I cam to America. Then I was taught all the stuff I would need to get by, cheerleading, gymnastics, and my incredible fashion sense. Oh and lets not forget this lovely vocabulary that I seem to have developed."  
  
"Never." Giles agreed dryly. "So, who is this in the other photo?"  
  
"This was taken at the end of last year. I went to see Lily graduate from school. She was Head Girl there and it was her eighteenth birthday as well. Mum said that it was okay for me to go. That is me and Lily in the front, and the four boys are Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter." She pointed them out to him as she said their names. "On the last day of their schooling, Lily had to make this speech because of her position. When she was done James got up and announced to the hall that the prankster king was ready to take a queen. Then he dropped to one knee and proposed to Lily. It was really romantic. And considering that I set them up in the first place, I was quite pleased with my self."  
  
"That does sound lovely."  
  
"It was." She said dreamily staring at the photo. "Anyway, the wedding is next month. That is why she mailed me. She probably wants to be certain about the dresses that we chose." Buffy smiled and ripped open the letter._Dearest Buffy,  
  
I hope that you are well. I was wondering if you would feel up to some guests next weekend? Sirius, Remus and Peter are driving James and myself nuts. They keep butting in when they are clearly not needed and James and I wanted to have some space to out selves.  
  
Peter is going to go and spend some time with his mother and brothers and sisters, but Remus and Sirius have nowhere else to be. Can I send them to you? They both can apperate and will be leaving on Friday night. So they will get to you on Friday night, I think.  
  
I know that you have probably already sent a letter with Ally so I will send the boys to you any way and if you don't want them, then just send them to Europe or something. I wont miss them.  
  
Will all my love,  
  
Lily.  
_  
Buffy chuckled. "Remus and Sirius are coming here, to see me this weekend. They seem to have been cluttering Lily's space and style. She kicked them out."  
  
Giles chuckled. "I must say though Buffy, it will be nice to have someone to have a proper conversation with now."  
  
"Whom are you talking about?"  
  
"Why, you of course. Although I had always thought that you were quite interesting, I think that you have just become more so. And now you are English. Another from the mother country."  
  
"I wouldn't really call it that though Giles."  
  
"Neither would I, but there are few Americans that wouldn't"  
  
"I pretend to be one of them." Buffy informed him.  
  
"So you said. Feel free to talk to me Buffy. I am always ready to listen."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"Also, do I get to meet these friends of yours?"  
  
"I hope so. Sirius knows about me. I told him just after I found out my self, when these photos were taken. Remus doesn't though."  
  
"Very well. I think that we can work with that. Would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
"I would love one Giles." 


	25. Visitors From Home

A/N: Hey everyone, more Buffy Crossover goodness for you all. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I hope you continue to enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy, mastered by JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton respectively. This story is my idea however and I am making no profit other than the expansion of my heart.

Chapter TWENTY-FIVE.

Buffy had gone straight home and informed her mother that Sirius and Remus would be visiting on the weekend and that she would like it very much if they could stay with them.  
  
"Please mum, it's just for the weekend. I promise. Lily is sick of them crowding her and she wants some alone time with James." Buffy had kept her mother aware of her sister and the things that were happening in Lily's life, as much as she could that is.  
  
"That should be fine. Will you be able to borrow another fold out bed from your friends at school?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Then there is no problem."  
  
"Great."  
  
Buffy was excited. She was enthusiastic all of the next day. (It was Friday; the letter had taken two days to reach her.) Willow and Xander weren't sure what was wrong with her. She didn't seem to be winging about her Chemistry Exam that she sat as she normally would. She didn't complain that she had to patrol that night, or that she needed to do homework on the weekend instead of going to the Bronze.  
  
"Hey Wills, do you have a folding bed that I could borrow for the weekend."  
  
"Sure Buffy, are you having friends over?"  
  
"Yup, I really am. Some people that I met in LA, they are from England so I only knew them for a summer, but they are the best. Mom said that they could stay the weekend while they are passing through."  
  
"England hey? Wouldn't have anything to do with the watchers council would they?" Xander asked suspiciously.  
  
Buffy laughed out loud at the suggestion. "God no. Not these two. There is nothing that they would hate more. They are members of a group of four and the four boys made the record of most detentions for their stay at their boarding school. Mind you, the teachers were all cool with it, and the boys wanted the detentions. I think that they felt it was their duty to give the teachers somebody to punish."  
  
"Sounds like someone else that I know." Willow quipped and both the girls tuned and looked at Xander.  
  
"Hey! Don't be ganging up on the guy. I could whip you all with your hands tied behind your back. In Buffy's case her feet as well."  
  
Both girls were giggling at his as they entered the Library at the end of the day.  
  
"Giles! We are here!" She yelled to him grandly.  
  
"Yes, yes. Hello." He said coming out from his office. "Buffy, Willow, Xander." He greeted them each.  
  
"Hey Giles." Willow replied softly.  
  
"Hey G-Man." Was Xander's answer, throwing him self into the couch.  
  
"Must you call me that?" He asked exasperated with the young man.  
  
"Yup." Xander answered. Giles sighed.  
  
Willow took up her place at the table and set up her laptop and Buffy, previously changed in the bathroom, entered the weapons cage and took out two wooden swords. Giles had decided to teach her considering that she had quickly become adept at every other weapon that she had been handed.  
  
The English Watcher emerged from the office clad from head to foot in padding. Setting the swords on the table, she moved some furniture around and made space in the room.  
  
"Stretch first Buffy."  
  
"Yes Giles." She replied and flipped easily up onto the landing of the Library. She bowed her head and focused on her calm. Finding it, she sprang to life, running through the different things that Giles had shown her. She punched, kicked, spun and flipped for fifteen minutes, loosing herself in the dance. Finishing off, she saw that she had everyone's attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was beautiful Buffy!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"Not bad." Xander agreed.  
  
"Giles, please tell me why they are suddenly so excited about seeing me work out?"  
  
"You don't normally work out in front of them, and besides that, you did that really well. There were only a few little things that you are working on correcting that you messed up. Aside from that, it was quite a brilliant routine."  
  
"Wow, praise from the Watcher himself. I'm flattered." She winked at him and completed a handspring back down to where he was standing. She took up one of the swords and tossed Giles the other.  
  
"Now lets see how much you have improved." He announced, bringing the blade down and meeting hers.  
  
It was an hour later that Giles called it quits. Buffy had been improving with every separate duel, but he wasn't as young as he would like to pretend and needed to stop.  
  
"Wills, Xand, can we go get the spare bed now? Then I'll walk you guys home."  
  
"Sounds like a plan Buff."  
  
"Let's go then. Giles, will you be here tomorrow?"  
  
"It's the weekend, the time of rest and spending time with ones friends. Of course I'll be here at work." He replied so seriously that everyone started to laugh.  
  
"G-man, I told you that I was the only one aloud to make the bad jokes around here!" Xander protested.  
  
Wisely Giles avoided that comment and shook his head. "I'll bring Sirius and Remus in to meet you." Buffy called to him as she left the library, her arm linked with Willows.  
  
The didn't meet any vampires on the way to Willows, and Buffy collected the bed and said good night to her best friend then walked Xander the one block back to his house. Dusk was not completely set in, but it was better to be safe than sorry.  
  
Buffy made it home and set up Willows bed and their own in the spare room. She made them neatly and folded back the corners making the whole place seem homely. Adding a spare lamp, she decided that the room was perfect.  
  
She was just making her way down stairs when there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Buffy?" A male voice called uncertainly.  
  
"I bet you got the wrong house again Sirius." Another voice grumbled.  
  
"No way. I'm telling you that it has to be this one!" Sirius said firmly.  
  
"That's what you've said the last five houses." The other male, who Buffy knew must be Remus groaned.  
  
Without waiting a moment longer, Buffy rushed forward and threw open the door.  
  
"Buffy!" They both exclaimed and ran through the doorway and scooped her up into a huge hug.  
  
"Sirius, Remus! I missed you both heaps!" She cried returning their fierce hugs.  
  
Finally they stepped back and took in Buffy's appearance. "You look different Lady-Bug" Remus commented bluntly.  
  
"Oh, God! I have bad hair!" Her hands rushed to her head immediately.  
  
"No, no, no!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly. "Our little Bug has finally been taken by the horrors of being a girl...it's always the hair!"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt you to brush yours once in a while Siri." She criticised him, fixing him with a glare.  
  
"Siri?" Remus' mild tone spoke volumes.  
  
"Padfoots a mouthful 'Moony'" She replied to him.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour." Buffy told them and grabbed them by the hands. She showed them the kitchen where she found a note that Joyce would be home late and that Buffy should take her friends to the Bronze or somewhere else for dinner. She would meet them the next night. Then Buffy finished up by showing them where she was sleeping and their own rooms in the bedroom beside hers.  
  
"Oh my God!" Buffy suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just realized that you two haven't ever been in a Muggle house, have you?"  
  
"Sure, umm...well, maybe we haven't."  
  
"Right. So what don't you guys know?"  
  
"If we don't know how can we tell you?"  
  
"Always the practical one Remus." She complained. "Alright, make it hard for me. Do you guys know about Electricity?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well it is what powers the muggle world. This is how you turn on the light." She demonstrated with the ceiling lamp then the bedside one.  
  
"Cool!" Sirius exclaimed and jumped up to flip the switch on and off. Buffy let him keep going at it until she couldn't stand the flickering any longer. She stood and dragged him away from the switch and pushed him back down so he was sitting on the bed. She then proceeded to tell them about things that they would need to know about to stay with her for the weekend.  
  
"Remember, no-one here knows that you are Wizards."  
  
"Not even your mother?" Remus asked shocked.  
  
"No, definitely not her. If she knew...well I don't want to think about that." She shuddered remembering the hospital that she had been in and Sirius noticed, catching on to her train of thought. (He knew about the ordeal).  
  
"Also, the people that I go to school with don't know that I was adopted and from England. Well, the school Librarian is a great Tutor and he is really friendly. We are great mates. He's also English and I kind of spilled everything to him...well not the part where you guys are Wizards, but the rest."  
  
"Why do you feel the need for so many secrets Buffy?" Remus asked sadly.  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps I like the mystery, and perhaps I don't like feeling venerable to anyone. I don't think that there is a single person alive that knows the complete truth about my life."  
  
"Jeez. That's gotta be stressful."  
  
"Not really. It's actually kind of liberating. No one really knows me, so they don't feel they owe me anything."  
  
"You have a unique view of the world Lady-Bug." Remus said finally. She gave him a huge smile.  
  
"I know. Now do you guys wanna have take-away food or do you wanna go to the local club?"  
  
"Definitely the club." Sirius said before Remus could say a word. His friend shook his head.  
  
"Well then, you need to get changed and so do I."  
  
"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Sirius demanded sounding a little put out.  
  
Buffy looked him up and down. He was wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt and board shorts. Thongs were the only protection on his feet. "Please tell me that you have a change of clothes." She asked.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy. I forced him to pack normally." Remus reassured her opening his pack.  
  
"What did you think you were going to do with that sort of outfit?" She asked Sirius.  
  
"Go to the beach." He shrugged also opening his pack.  
  
"Well, I don't think that you want to go to the beach here in Sunnydale. It is anything but Sunny and it smells." She informed them sternly. "Look. I'll just be next door getting changed." She told the boys. They nodded to her and she left the room, shutting the door behind her.


	26. The Bronze

A/N: Hey everyone, more Buffy Crossover goodness for you all. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I hope you continue to enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy, mastered by JK Rowling and Joss Wheaton respectively. This story is my idea however and I am making no profit other than the expansion of my heart.

Chapter TWENTY-SIXRummaging through her wardrobe she found suitable clothes to wear. They weren't only stylish, but bound to get a certain person to notice her. Wearing her hip hugging jeans with bootleg pants, she wore her knee high boots, and a maroon v-neck shirt. Grabbing her shin length jacket she filled the hidden pockets with stakes, just encase, and then grabbed her purse before leaving the room.  
  
She marched back to the boy's room and banged on the door. "Come on! Let's get going. What are you doing in there anyway?"  
  
"Just a minute Buffy. Geez, and we were hoping that Lily was the only one that was bossy in her old age." Sirius grumbled through the closed door.  
  
"I could have told you that Buffy would be the same Padfoot." Remus said to his friend soothingly. "They are sisters after all."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's go already." Buffy yelled.  
  
"We're coming your majesty." Sirius called before opening the door. His jaw dropped to the ground, as did Remus' when he emerged from the room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You...you...you..." Sirius blubbered and Remus thoughtfully reached out and closed his mouth with a snap. Buffy giggled and led the way down stairs.  
  
It was dark out now but there wasn't very much that she could do about that, so she was on extra alert. She felt a tingle almost at once and when she spun she saw a shadow come out of the darkness. She looked closer and noticed that it was Angel.  
  
"God, you know that you shouldn't sneak up on people!" She scalded the vampire. He had revealed him self to her when she guessed what he was. She did trust him however and hoped that he wouldn't let her down.  
  
"Buffy." He said simply.  
  
"Hey. Are you one of Buffy's friends?" Remus asked him curiously.  
  
"Sorry, there I go again. Remus, Sirius, this is Angel. He has been a good friend around here. He's kinda like my night time guide." She grinned at him and Angel resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. He shook hands with both the boys.  
  
"They are visiting from England and staying for the weekend." She informed him. He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Where in the mother country?" He asked seriously. She was pleased to see that Remus and Sirius realized that he too was from the England region. Although Angel didn't know that she was too, she was able to follow their conversation of English places quite clearly. They talked animatedly for the entire walk to the Bronze and Angle didn't comment if he noticed that she had slipped back into her English accent by mistake.  
  
There was a cue out the front of the Bronze but Buffy linked her arms with Sirius and Remus and they walked to the front of the line. The bouncer nodded her in immediately. Angel was allowed in too.  
  
"How'd you know that we'd get in?"  
  
"Me and my friends always get in." She said simply.  
  
"How come?" Remus asked.  
  
"Umm, my first weekend here in Sunnydale I gave the bouncers a hand with a party they called the harvest. They kinda never forgot, even if they forget the details of the party."  
  
"Like the host." Angel muttered under his breath but Remus heard him clearly.  
  
"Alright, enough thoughts of the past. Let's get some food, then we dance!" She exclaimed.  
  
"A plan. I love a woman with food on her mind." Sirius exclaimed and practically dragged her to the bar with Remus and Angel following obediently.  
  
They ate a good meal of hamburgers and were munching on a bowl of hot chips when a really good band started playing.  
  
"Sirius, come on, we have to dance!" She cried and without giving him a chance to reply she grabbed his hand and dragged him out onto the floor. He just stood there at first and watched her move to the music when she noticed that he wasn't dancing. Making a bold move she put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear while standing on tiptoe, "Do you know how to dance?"  
  
"Not like this." He replied.  
  
"Then I need to educate you." She replied. "Listen to the music and feel the music. Let it run through you and move in the rhythm. Move with it as you get the beat." She swung her hips and he was compelled to move his at the same time as she did. She took a half a step back from him and held her hands up in the air. She rolled her neck with her eyes shut enjoying the music.  
  
It was Sirius's turn to be bold and as the song changed he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She gasped as she felt the pull. He knew that she had the strength to pull away if she was uncomfortable, and she knew that she could too, but she didn't and they both knew that.  
  
She wasted only a moment to shock before placing her hands around his neck and swinging him into the middle of the crowd. Their bodies moved together and they almost become one person as the music flowed over them. As it finished, they stepped apart to catch their breath. A rosy pink swelled up in her cheeks but she turned away and pressed back to the table they were at before Sirius could say something and spoil the moment.  
  
Remus was alone when they got back, and he raised his eyebrows at Buffy's blush. Sirius came up behind her and wore a satisfied grin. Remus opened his mouth to ask what had happened between them when Buffy beat him to it.  
  
"Say anything and I will personally make sure you never speak again." She half-heartedly threatened. Remus put his hands up in mock shock.  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"Yes you." She turned to Sirius who was standing behind her at a safe distance. "Can you get me some water?"  
  
"Sure." He wandered to the bar surrounded by a bubble of self-confidence.  
  
Remus and Buffy talked quietly between them for a short while until Remus asked something Buffy had known was coming. "What is this place? I know that it is different...I can sense it. I don't know whether you know it or not but I think that you do."  
  
She sighed. "I cant keep anything from you can I Remus?"  
  
"Not a lot, no."  
  
"Smug bastard." She muttered and looked him in the eye. "This is the Hell Mouth. The centre of mystical convergence; it's the place that you don't want to be on a bad day let alone a good day. Here the things that go bump in the night are real and there is not a thing that you can do about it unless you know how to swing an axe with both hands."  
  
"And you stay here because?"  
  
"I have no choice."  
  
"Everyone has a choice Buffy. Nothing is set in stone that cannot be changed."  
  
"This is." She told him firmly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, did you ever wonder why I never got a letter from Dumbledore to attend Hogwarts when I was clearly magical?"  
  
"Only I noticed that, you said so you're self." He replied but looked thoughtful. "I was curious though."  
  
"Well, it's because I have been called as the Vampire Slayer. I am the one with the double ended axe that stops the things that go bump in the night."  
  
"I read up about them when we touched on the topic at Hogwarts." He mused.  
  
"I figured that you would."  
  
"Just as you would have if you were in my place." He accused and she blushed.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"What, that you are smarter than you act?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I know that your Lily's sister, and that's enough on its own, but I can see it in your eyes. You know more than you let on and you have seen more than you should have. You still have the appearance of someone much younger Buffy, but your eyes are older. Wiser."  
  
"Thankyou, I think."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"Well, I should tell you that my friends know that I am the Slayer, so does Sirius. I told him when I saw you guys last. I was in a little bit of trouble with my last school and I didn't know what I should do about it. It had happened just two days before the party and I needed to talk to someone about it."  
  
"You don't need to justify your self to me Buffy. I understand."  
  
"You do?" She studied him. "Oh, of course you do. With you being the wolf and all for a little while every month?"  
  
"Yes. That."  
  
"Thanks for listening though."  
  
"Not a problem. Just a question though, Angel is a Vampire isn't he?"  
  
"How on earth did you figure that out?" She gaped at him.  
  
"Intelligent guess?"  
  
"Must I say smart ass again?"  
  
"If you insist. I do like it when my butt is complimented."  
  
Buffy started laughing and it only got worse when Sirius returned with her water and wanted to know what happened to Remus' butt to make it worth complimenting and would she compliment his too. He even offered to bend over for her.  
  
In only a few hours she felt completely comfortable with her friends again. 


	27. Sneaking Out

A/N Hey guys, thankyou all for the great reviews, sorry that I haven't updated for a few days, I've had my first real live University Exam...Well I'd rather not think about it right now. This chapter is still really a filler but it's an important one, I'm trying to get to a good bit, but it's taking longer that I thought. Hang in there... Oh and Dreamer Child, DB's autograph? The real thing? WICKED!!! I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Buffy to Joss Wheaton...I'm just borrowing them for a little while...Chapter TWENTY-SEVENThey had been at the Bronze long enough Buffy decided, and they were about to leave when the person Buffy didn't want to see came in.  
  
"What have we here?" A snobbish voice asked her and Buffy turned to come face to face with Cordelia.  
  
"What do you want Cordy?"  
  
"I don't believe that I gave you permission to call me that!" She announced sounding disgusted. She looked past Buffy and saw Sirius and Remus. "And who might you be?" She asked her voice turning sickly sweet and she pushed passed the blonde and grabbed Sirius' arm while sizing Remus up.  
  
"Cordelia Chase, meet Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They are visiting from England." She told the girl. "Guy's if you ever wanted to know what I was like in LA just take a look here and times it by about five."  
  
"Good God." Remus said, sounding so much like Giles Buffy had to stifle a laugh and Cordelia immediately backed off.  
  
"They aren't like miniature Giles' are they?" She asked Buffy worriedly.  
  
"Worse." She said straight-faced.  
  
"Buffy I always knew that you were weird." She announced and, spotting another guy she wandered away.  
  
"Not even a good bye." Sirius muttered sounding put out.  
  
"Not even." Buffy agreed her attention elsewhere. Sirius and Remus turned to look where her attention was. A tall man was sweet-talking a girl near the door.  
  
"But Buffy, I thought you liked me!" Sirius cried mock injured holding his hands at his chest as though he had just been stabbed.  
  
"Not exactly your type I hope." Remus grinned.  
  
"Not if you think that I would fall in love with the un-dead variety." She replied casually. Both boys' heads whipped around for a better look at the offender. "Back in a minute, then we'll head home." She slunk away from the table and into the shadows in seconds.  
  
It was cold outside and there was a slight breeze. Buffy found the vamp trying to get a snack out the back. "Don't you guys ever learn?"  
  
"Learn what?"  
  
"That I will always stake you when you steal from under my nose."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"God I hate it when my punch lines flop." She complained and flipped forward knocking the vamp away from the girl who was quick to run back inside the Bronze.  
  
The fight was quite quick and the two boys just stepped out of the club as she pushed the stake into the vamp. He dissolved into a pile of dust at her feet and she shrugged at the boys before pocketing her stake. "Ready to go home?"  
  
"Sure." This time they each took one of her arms and she was quite thrilled as they walked the dark streets.  
  
She unlocked the front door and checked her watch in the light. It was only ten and her mother wouldn't be asleep. She was in fact sitting in the living room waiting for them.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Hey mom. Sorry we were late. I ran into Cordelia and you know how she has to be introduced to everyone."  
  
"No problem. Can I meet your friends now?"  
  
"Sure." She led the boys into the living room and dutifully introduced the boys to her mother. They smiled widely, they all sat for a half an hour and talked about how they had met Buffy and when they had though that she was six and she was eleven. That made her laugh. They talked about Lily and James and the way James had proposed which reduced Joyce to tears at how pretty it was. Basically, they charmed the socks off Buffy's mom and showed her that they were perfect English gentlemen.  
  
When Buffy yawned, her mother quickly sent them up to bed. When in the privacy of the Boy's rooms, Buffy turned to her friends, no longer as tired as she had pretended to be. "Will you guys be alright?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Patrol. I'm always off at this time."  
  
"But it's not safe..."  
  
"Of course it's not, I'll be armed to the hilt though."  
  
"Will you come and see before you leave?" Remus asked cautiously.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'd much prefer if you weren't going at all." Sirius grumbled.  
  
"Come on Sirius, you know I have to. It's a Friday night; the town will be packed with all things evil. How about we compromise?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?" He immediately became suspicious.  
  
"You let me patrol and I'll take you to meet my watcher tomorrow morning."  
  
"Neat." Remus chimed in before Sirius could complain again. "I'm in."  
  
"Great...now let me get changed." She disappeared from the room before they had a chance complain any more.  
  
Sirius and Remus tested their new beds cautiously their faces wrinkled as they felt the lack of comfort the folding bed's offered.  
  
"Well, I could always go and share with Buffy." Sirius said slyly causing Remus to start.  
  
"You...you...what the...I'll tell Lily on you." He finally settled on, his face becoming as read as a tomato. Sirius couldn't tell if her was angry or embarrassed.  
  
"No need to do that Remus." He knew full well if Lily found out he would spend the rest of his life cursed into oblivion.  
  
"Look, we can make the beds better."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Sirius asked sarcastically. Remus brandished his wand. "I knew that."  
  
Transfiguring both beds into four posters, they quickly changed into pyjamas and waited for Buffy to return. They didn't wait long, as she knocked and entered not a minute later. "I see that you took make your selves at home to heart." She said with a grin taking in the new room decorations. They both shrugged, their eyes of Buffy's new outfit.  
  
"You Slay in that?" Remus finally asked.  
  
"You like?" Giving spin to show off her tight fitting pants, blood red halter neck top and the long trench coat style black leather jacket. Her healed boots finished the outfit, with her hair pulled back tight.  
  
"Sure, but what happened to armed to the hilt?" She opened the front of her jacket and they saw she was wearing a sword, and numerous stakes were tucked into pouches inside the jacket.  
  
"So you armed."  
  
"Yup. See you guys in the morning."  
  
She slunk out of their bedroom and back to her own. The minute she had left, Sirius quickly dressed again.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Remus hissed.  
  
"I'm following her."  
  
"Don't be stupid!"  
  
"I have my wand. I'm not letting her get into trouble."  
  
"Sirius, she'll catch you."  
  
"Not if I'm careful."  
  
Shaking his head, Remus watched as Sirius crept out of the window and dropped to the ground and following Buffy down the street, after she too dropped from the window.  
  
Sighing, he knew that he'd never sleep now, so he settled in with a book, waiting for their return. 


End file.
